The Cost of Power
by Fanlady
Summary: [FINISHED]. Memiliki kekuatan super dan menjadi superhero pasti diimpikan oleh banyak orang. Namun bagaimana jika kekuatan super yang kau miliki pada akhirnya malah menggerogoti nyawamu?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! Perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi maaf jika ada kata-kata yang absurd atau rada-rada nggak nyambung. Silakan baca jika berkenan!**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

**Selamat Membaca ;)**

Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berlari terengah-engah. Sesekali ia melirik ke balik punggungnya dan wajahnya semakin memucat melihat bahwa makhluk entah apapun itu masih mengejarnya. Akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut karena tak sanggup lagi berlari. Nafasnya terdengar menderu di tengah sunyinya malam. Ia memberanikan diri melirik ke belakang dan ternyata makhluk yang tadi mengejarnya sudah menghilang.

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu menarik nafas lega. Ia berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sengatan udara dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil saat ia mendongak dan melihat sebuah sosok telah berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah panjang berwana hitam dan kepalanya tertutup tudung hitam pula. Yang membuat nafas pemuda itu tercekat adalah apa yang dibawa makhluk berjubah hitam itu. Sebuah sabit sepanjang kira-kira satu meter yang terlihat berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan!" Boboiboy memohon sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Waktumu telah tiba." Sosok itu menjawab dengan suara dingin yang bisa membekukan darah.

"Tidak!Kumohon …" Boboiboy terus memohon. Ia ingin lari, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Matanya menatap ngeri saat ia melihat sabit itu terangkat perlahan dan terayun ke arahnya.

"TIDAAKK!" Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menjerit. Ochobot juga ikut terbangun kaget mendengar teriakan Boboiboy.

"A-ada apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot khawatir.

Boboiboy terduduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat dan tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dingin. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya, dimana ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Boboiboy seolah masih bisa merasakan saat sabit yang diayunkan oleh sosok misterius itu melayang kea rah jantungnya.

"Boboiboy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ochobot terlihat benar-benar cemas melihat keadaan Boboiboy. Boboiboy mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah merasa agak tenang, Boboiboy menatap robot kuning kesayangannya itu dan berujar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ochobot. Hanya mimpi buruk." Boboiboy tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ochobot untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali." Ochobot masih terlihat khawatir.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Tidurlah kembali, Ochobot." Boboiboy berusaha mayakinkan Ochobot dan akhirnya robot bulat itu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya setelah yakin Boboiboy tidak apa-apa.

Setelah Ochobot kembali tidur, Boboiboy pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Kilasan tentang makhluk berjubah hitam dalam mimpinya terus menghantui pikiran Boboiboy. Tubuhnya menggigil saat mengingat kilatan sabit yang diayunkan ke arahnya. Akhirnya ia kembali tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Tok Aba, Boboiboy berangkat sekolah dulu, ya. Assalamualaikum," pamit Boboiboy pada atoknya yang tengah sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas di kedainya.

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan, Boboiboy!" seru Tok Aba pada Boboiboy yang telah berlari menjauh.

"Oke, Tok!" Boboiboy melangkah dengan bersemangat menuju ke sekolahnya. Ia telah lupa sama sekali tentang mimpi buruknya semalam. Mulutnya mulai bersenandung kecil sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Saat tiba di belokan di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Boboiboy melihat sahabatnya Gopal tengah berjalan ke sekolah sambil tangannya menggenggam dua roti bakar dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

"Yo, Gopal! Selamat pagi!"sapa Boboiboy sambil menepuk punggung pemuda yang telah menajdi sahabatnya selama 6 tahun itu. Gopal yang terkejut langsung tersedak roti bakar yang sedang dimakannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Hei, Boboiboy, kau mau membunuhku, ya? Kalau aku mati tersedak makanan, bagaimana?" kata Gopal kesal setelah pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Ehehe. Maaf, Gopal. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tersedak begitu." Boboiboy hanya cengengesan melihat Gopal yang terlihat bersungut-sungut.

"Huh, dasar." Gopal mendengus dan kembali menyantap roti bakarnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua meneruskan langkah mereka memasuki sekolah dan langsung menuju ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas I C.

"Haaaiii! Selamat pagi, semua!" seru Boboiboy saat memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi dan hanya berisi beberpa murid.

"Pagii," jawab mereka serempak. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan langsung bergerak menuju kursinya di deretan paling ujung.

"Pagi, Ying, Yaya!" Boboiboy menyapa dua sahabat perempuannya yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap.

"Ah,pagi, Boboiboy!" balas dua gadis itu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Seni Rupa hari ini, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. Yaya tau Boboiboy sering sekali lupa membuat PR nya. Sifat pelupa pemuda yang satu ini memang sudah stadium akhir.

"Sudah, dong. Kali ini aku nggak lupa,lho," jawab Boboiboy bangga karena berhasil tidak melupakan PR nya. Yaya hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Boboiboy.

"Sudah, sana pergi ke tempat dudukmu, Boboiboy. Kami sedang ada pembicaraan antar perempuan,nih. Laki-laki pergi jauh-jauh sana," kata Ying sambil mengisyaratkan gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. Boboiboy hanya cemberut dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Boboiboy menghadapkan kursinya kearah Gopal yang duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung bercerita dengan mengebu-gebu tentang pertandingan sepak bola yang ditayangkan di televisi semalam. Mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan seru hingga tanpa terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas I C segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Gopal dan Boboiboy pun menghentikan percakapan seru mereka karena guru Sejarah mereka telah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Boboiboy melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, karena ia dimintai tolong untuk mengumpulkan tugas-tugas teman sekelasnya. Pemuda yang selalu mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan itu terlihat sedikit gelisah, seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya. Tapi ia sebenarnya juga tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya merasa segelisah ini.

Saat melewati jendela, matanya otomatis bergerak keluar, memandang ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang terlihat dari lantai dua tempatnya berada. Lapangan itu terlihat sepi, namun mata Boboiboy terbelalak saat menangkap sebuah sosok hitam yang beridir di dekat lapangan. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak karena ia merasa seolah sosok itu tengah memandanginya.

Boboiboy sering mendengar cerita hantu mengenai sekolahnya, namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayainya. Ia mulai merasa merinding saat mengingat semua cerita seram yang diceritakan Gopal padanya. Boboiboy pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan tanpa menoleh lagi, ia langsung berlari kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua hari ini adalah olahraga. Murid-murid sangat antusias dengan pelajaran ini karena itu berarti mereka bisa menghirup udara segar di lapangan, bukannya terkurung dalam kelas sambil mendengar celotehan para guru.

Setelah semua murid kelas I C berkumpul di lapangan, guru mereka pun mengabsen nama mereka satu persatu dan kemudian menyuruh para siswa melakukan pemanasan.

"Oke, anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan mengambil nilai kalian. Penilaian hari ini yaitu lomba lari. Kalian akan bapak pasang-pasangkan dan setelah itu kalian akan berlomba lari dengan pasangan kalian. Yang menang dapat nilai 100, dan yang kalah dapat 80. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Pak Rama panjang lebar.

"Mengerti, pak!" seru para murid.

Setelah itu, Pak Rama pun mulai memasang-masangkan para murid. Boboiboy hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena ia dipasangkan dengan Fang. Ini berarti ia harus bersaing lagi dengan rivalnya itu. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar lelah harus bersaing terus dengan pemuda berkacamata nila ini sejak mereka masih SD hingga sekarang saat mereka telah duduk di bangku SMA.

Fang mendelik pada Boboiboy dan Boboiboy pun membalas tatapannya dengan tak kalah sengit. Akhirnya tibalah giliran Fang dan Boboiboy untuk berlomba. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan membunuh hingga menyebabkan atmosfer di lapangan itu berubah. Para siswa dapat mersakan aura persaingan yang sangat kuat dari dua pemuda paling popular ini. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang, dan segera setelah peluit berbunyi, keduanya langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat.

Fang dan Boboiboy mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk saling berlomba mencapai garis finish. Saat ini posisi mereka masih sejajar, karena mereka sama-sama pelari yang handal. Fang mendesah kesal saat melihat posisinya sejajar dengan Boboiboy.

Namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Ia pun mengaktifkan kekuatan bayangnya dan melesat meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tercengang. Boboiboy pun tidak tinggal diam dan ia juga mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Ia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan langsung mengejar Fang dengan gerakan kilatnya.

Boboiboy kini memimpin beberapa langkah di depan Fang. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat garis finish sudah di depan mata. Saat itulah Boboiboy merasakan sengatan angin dingin yang membekukan tulang-tulangnya.

"Aku menemukanmu," sebuah suara dingin berbisik di dekat kepalanya.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan. Jantungnya terasa seperti terbakar dan kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Ia bisa mendengar teman-teman dan gurunya berseru panik dan memanggil-mangil namanya. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar jeritannya sendiri. Sakitnya bernar-benar tak tertahankan. Saat ia berpikir dirinya akan mati, tiba-tiba suara dingin itu kembali berbisik.

"Waktumu hampir tiba. Bersiaplah." Kemudian suara itu menghilang bersama tiupan angin dingin yang menelusup melalui pori-pori tubuhnya. Boboiboy sempat melihat teman-temannya mengerumuni dirinya dengan wajah panik sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Oke, chapter 1 nya sampai disini dulu. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje T.T. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersusah payah mau membaca fanfic abal-abal ini.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, hai, haiii!**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 The Cost of Power ! #tebarconfetti**

**Ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini?**

**Kalo nggak ada ya udah deh, nggak jadi nge-post chap 2 nya #digampar**

**Oh, iya, chapter 1 nya plotnya kecepetan dan terlalu maksa ya? Mohon dimaklumi, soalnya ini fic pertama author jadi gaya penulisannya masih amatiran banget.**

**Untuk chapter 2 ini udah diusahain agak lebih panjang dari yang kemaren, mudah-mudahan plotnya nggak terlalu maksa lagi, ya?**

**Buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, atau nge-follow fic ini, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak. ^^**

**Oke tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ini dia chapter duanya.**

**Happy Reading ;)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 2

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap karena silau dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke penglihatannya. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, Boboiboy mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dan keempat sahabatnya memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Boboiboy?" Ia bisa mendengar Gopal memanggil namanya, namun ia masih bingung mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini dimana?" gumam Boboiboy setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"I-ini di UKS sekolah. Ta-tadi kau pingsan di lapangan, Boboiboy. Kau ingat?" jelas Yaya terbata-bata.

Boboiboy bisa melihat betapa pucat dan khawatirnya wajah Yaya. Dan ia terkejut melihat ada bercak-bercak airmata di pipi Yaya.

Ia memandang wajah sahabatnya satu persatu dan menyadari betapa kacaunya keadaan mereka. Ying terlihat seperti baru selesai menangis dan gadis berkacamata itu masih sedikit terisak-isak. Gopal yang biasanya selalu ceria, kini terlihat pucat dan tampangnya terlihat seperti ia akan menangis meraung-raung. Fang pun tak kalah pucatnya, tampangnya seperti ia baru saja menyaksikan kematian seseorang.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian terlihat kacau sekali?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

Teman-temannya hanya saling berpandangan namun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Ying memecah kebisuan dengan menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Ka-kau..ta-tadi kau tiba-tiba terjatuh dan …" kata Ying dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ka-kami pikir kau akan mati …" akhirnya tangis Ying pun pecah. Yaya langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mati?" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Tapi apa …" kata-katanya terputus saat ingatan tentang kejadian tadi menghantamnya.

Suara dingin yang berbisik di telinganya, dan juga jantungnya yang seolah-olah terbakar. Boboiboy menggigil. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas. '_Waktumu hampir tiba. Bersiaplah._' Boboiboy memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir suara itu dari pikirannya.

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy?!" Gopal mengguncang-guncang tubuh Boboiboy dan mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"A-apa?" tanya Boboiboy kaget. Semua sahabatnya memandangnya khawatir.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," kata Boboiboy. Ia berusaha memasang wajah ceria agar teman-temannya tidak tambah cemas.

"Sungguh?" tanya Yaya tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Kalian pikir aku ini siapa? Aku kan Boboiboy. Cowok paling kece dan populer di sini. Jadi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

"Enak saja. Aku jauh lebih keren dan populer daripadamu," kata Fang seraya menjitak kepala Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya cengengesan. Setelah yakin Boboiboy sudah tidak apa-apa, teman-temannya pun kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung, Boboiboy?" tanya Dokter Ryan, dokter UKS yang memeriksa Boboiboy.

"Seingat saya tidak, dokter," jawab Boboiboy.

"Benarkah?Tapi kejadian seperti ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Boboiboy. Sebaiknya kau memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit. Mungkin saja ini gejala suatu penyakit serius," saran dokter Ryan.

"Baik,dokter," kata Boboiboy.

"Hmm,denyut nadi dan suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal. Lebih baik kau segera pulang,Boboiboy. Beristirahatlah. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana," pesan dokter Ryan sambil membereskan alat-alat yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa Boboiboy.

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak, dokter," ucap Boboiboy.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Setelah itu Boboiboy pun berjalan keluar dari UKS untuk mengambil tasnya di kelas. Saat tangannya baru akan menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu sudah terbuka duluan dan memperlihatkan sosok gadis berkerudung yang tak lain adalah Yaya.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Kami datang untuk membawakan tasmu," kata Yaya saat melihat Boboiboy.

"Waah, terima kasih," ucap Boboiboy dan ia pun mengambil tasnya dari tangan Gopal.

"Ini kubawakan kopi kaleng kesukaanmu," kata Ying. Ia melemparkan sekaleng kopi yang disambut dengan antusias oleh Boboiboy.

"Dan ini roti isi. Kau pasti lapar kan?" Gopal menyerahkan roti yang dipegangnya kepada Boboiboy.

"Waah, aku jadi terharu. Kalau gini sih, aku mau deh sering-sering sakit biar kalian jadi perhatian gini sama aku," kata Boboiboy dan ia mendapat empat jitakan keras dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Awas kalau kau sampai membuat kami khawatir seperti tadi lagi," kata Ying.

"Ehehe, maaf, maaf. Aku kan cuma bercanda," kata Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak teman-temannya.

"Umm, makasih ya kalian udah khawatirin aku," gumam Boboiboy agak salah tingkah.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Yaya lembut.

"Tapi, ingat, kau nggak boleh sakit seperti ini lagi, Boboiboy. Kau membuat kami ketakutan setengah mati, tau!" kata Yaya tiba-tiba berubah galak.

"Iya,iya. Maaf," kata Boboiboy.

"Huhuhu,Boboiboy. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu tadi," kata Gopal sambil memeluk Boboiboy hingga membuat pemuda bertopi jingga itu merasa sesak.

"Lepasin, ah, Gopal. Sesak!" ucap Boboiboy dan menarik dirinya lepas dari Gopal.

"Huh,dasar. Kau ini selalu saja menyusahkan orang," kata Fang, yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya nyengir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh,iya! Di lomba lari tadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya, jelas aku,lah," kata Fang sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Ah, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi tadi aku hampir menang," gerutu Boboiboy.

"Huh, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Boboiboy," ucap Fang sinis.

"Jangan berlagak. Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih hebat daripadamu Fang. Hari ini kau Cuma sedang beruntung saja. Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah!" balas Boboiboy sengit.

"Apa katamu?!"

Ying hanya memutar bola matanya melihat dua manusia ini kembali bertengkar karena hal sepele. Sedangkan Yaya dan Gopal hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Sudah,sudah. Ayo kita pulang," kata Yaya sambil melerai kedua pemuda yang masih terus adu mulut itu.

Boboiboy dan Fang pun berhenti bertengkar dan mengikuti ketiga teman mereka pulang.

"Oh, iya, teman-teman. Umm, tentang kejadian di lapangan tadi, tolong jangan beritahu Tok Aba, ya? Aku tidak ingin membuat Atok khawatir," pinta Boboiboy pada teman-temannya.

Keempat sahabatnya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan memberitahu Tok Aba," kata Yaya akhirnya.

Boboiboy pun mendesah lega dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil bercakap-cakap riang dan berusaha melupakan semua kekhawatiran dan ketakutan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi dengan miniatur planet-planet di tata surya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan tidur, namun gagal. Hati dan pikirannya sedang sangat gelisah, sehingga menyulitkannya untuk tidur. Akhirnya setelah berulang kali mencoba tidur dan gagal, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan membuat susu hangat untuk membantunya tidur.

Dengan perlahan Bobiboy turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa mengeluarkan suara agar tidak membangunkan Ochobot. Ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Setelah tiba di dapur, Boboiboy mengambil susu yang ada di kulkas dan menuangkannya di panci untuk dipanaskan. Setelah selesai, Boboiboy membawa segelas susu hangatnya dan duduk di meja makan.

Boboiboy hanya menatap gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian di lapangan sekolah tadi dan juga mimpinya semalam yang akhirnya berhasil diingatnya. Ia juga yakin sosok yang dilihatnya dari jendela di koridor lantai dua merupakan makhluk yang smaa. Sosok berkerudung hitam dan suaranya yang dingin. Juga kata-kata yang diucapkannya, _'Waktumu hampir tiba. Bersiaplah.'_

"Siapa sosok hitam itu? Dan apa maksud kata-katanya?" gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkinkah itu …" Gumaman Boboiboy terputus saat tiba-tiba angin dingin meniup helai-helai rambutnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Dan ia pun mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"_Aku mengawasimu._" Boboiboy terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas susunya. Ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan menahan nafas saat melihat sosok hitam itu tengah berdiri di pintu dapurnya.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?" tanya Boboiboy berusaha memberanikan diri. Sosok berkerudung itu berdecak kesal.

"Ternyata kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya?" ucap sosok hitam itu dengan nada kesal. Boboiboy tercengang mendengar perubahan nada suara si sosok misterius itu.

"Masa kau tidak bisa menebak siapa aku?" lanjut sosok itu tanpa mempedulikan ekpresi tercengang Boboiboy.

"Me-memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Boboiboy setelah berhasil menguasai diri kembali.

"Cih. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sebodoh ini. Padahal kukira kau orang hebat." Boboiboy mulai merasa kesal mendengar perkataan si makhluk hitam di hadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah sabit panjang telah mucul di tangan sosok hitam itu dan Boboiboy melangkah mundur dengan ngeri.

"Apa dengan ini kau bisa menebak siapa aku?" tanya sosok itu sambil memperlihatkan sabitnya yang berkilau samar.

"Ka-ka-kau … Apa kau Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan sekarang.

"Huh, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ya, aku adalah Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Atau kau juga bisa menyebutku Malaikat Kematian," kata sosok yang mengaku sebagai Malaikat Kematian itu.

Boboiboy ternganga. Ia memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Ini pasti halusinasi. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi," _pikir Boboiboy.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap sosok itu akan menghilang saat ia membuka mata. Ternyata ia masih ada disana. Malah kini ia berjalan medekati Boboiboy.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Boboiboy berusaha terlihat berani walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali lari dari sini.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk mencabut nyawa, bodoh!" jawab Malaikat Kematian dan ia pun menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi.

"Me-mencabut nyawa? Nyawa siapa?" tanya Boboiboy ngeri.

Malaikat Kematian itu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?!" kata Malaikat Kematian ketus. Boboiboy mematung mendengar jawaban itu.

"Nya-nyawaku? Ta-tapi … Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku belum siap mati!" seru Boboiboy panik.

Malaikat itu mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil nyawamu malam ini. Duduklah. Aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu," katanya pelan.

"Tidak! Pasti kalau aku mendekat kau akan membunuhku!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengambil nyawamu sekarang! Duduklah sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran!" Boboiboy mengkerut ketakutan dan akhirnya ia pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang Malaikat Kematian.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dengarkan dan ingat setiap kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan," kata Malaikat itu.

"Umm,maaf, tapi, bisakah kau membuka penutup kepalamu itu? Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa memandang wajahnya," kata Boboiboy takut-takut.

"Baiklah." Malaikat Kematian itu membuka penutup kepalanya. Boboiboy ternganga melihat tampang sang Malaikat Kematian. Awalnya ia membayangkan Malaikat Kematian itu sebagai sosok seorang lelaki yang pemarah dan mengerikan. Namun yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat ikal dan Boboiboy menaksir umurnya sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun.

"Kau-kau seorang wanita?" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku wanita?" balas Malaikat Kematian itu sambil mendelik pada Boboiboy.

"Umm, tidak. Aku hanya mengira…"

"Sudahlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." kata wanita itu. Boboiboy memasang telinganya tajam-tajam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan wanita itu.

"Umurmu sudah tidak lama lagi. Sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti kapan waktunya akan tiba, karena itu semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri." Malaikat kematian itu mengawali penjelasannya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Boboiboy _shock_ setengah mati.

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku masih 15 tahun! Aku juga tidak mengidap penyakit parah!" protes Boboiboy.

"Kematian bisa datang kapan saja, bodoh! Kematian tidak mengenal tempat dan usia," kata Malaikat itu dan Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tapi untuk kasusmu ini, kematianmu disebabkan oleh kekuatan yang kau miliki."

"Kekuatan yang kumiliki?Tapi bagaimana bisa ..."

"Jangan memotong ucapanku! Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik atau akan kucabut nyawamu sekarang juga!" Boboiboy menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kekuatan yang ada pada dirimu itu terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dimiliki oleh seorang manusia, apalagi bocah sepertimu. Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak pertama kali kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Aku heran kau bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Seharusnya kekuatan itu sudah menghancurkan tubuhmu dari dulu. Tapi ternyata kau tidak selemah yang kuduga. Kau bisa bertahan walaupun kau sering menggunakan kekuatan itu. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Tubuhmu mulai lelah menahan kekuatan itu. Dan sebentar lagi akhirnya tubuhmu akan kalah dan hancur karena kekuatan yang kau miliki. Singkatnya tak lama lagi kau akan mati," jelas sang Malaikat kematian panjang lebar.

Perasaan Boboiboy bercampur aduk mendengar semua itu. Marah, sedih, takut, tak percaya, semuanya bercampur aduk hingga membuatnya pusing. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata sang Malaikat kematian. Ekspresi yang ada pada wajah Malaikat itu sulit ditebak.

"Ja-jadi, sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini dan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu mimpi buruknya saja.

"Ya," jawab Malaikat kematian.

"Kapan? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kumiliki?"

"Itu semua tergantung padamu. Semakin sering kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, semakin cepat waktu kematianmu akan tiba."

"Berarti, kalau aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku, apa aku tidak akan mati?"

"Tidak juga. Sudah kubilang, kekuatan itu menghancurkan tubuhmu perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Memiliki kekuatan itu saja sudah bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawa. Jadi, jika kau tidak menggunakannya pun hanya sedikit bisa menunda ajalmu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku ini lemah sampai tidak bisa menahan kekuatan itu?"

"Kau tidak lemah. Justru kau orang yang sangat hebat karena bisa menahan kekuatan ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kalau orang lain mungkin akan langsung mati saat menerima kekuatan seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Apa mereka akan mati juga?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin kau sadar hanya saja kau tidak mengakuinya, tapi kekuatan yang kau miliki adalah yang paling kompleks dan rumit di antara teman-temanmu kan? Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen-elemen yang ada di bumi dan kau juga bisa berpecah menjadi tiga. Jadi ya wajar saja nyawamu lebih terancam dibandingkan mereka."

Boboiboy bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Hatinya hancur. Ia akan segera mati. Ia akan meninggalkan dunia dan tak akan bisa lagi bertemu Tok Aba, juga Ochobot dan teman-temannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bulir-bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Boboiboy sudah lama tidak menangis. Sejak Ochobot memberinya kekuatan dan ia menjadi superhero, Boboiboy selalu menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng. Karena ia adalah superhero yang dibutuhkan oleh orang banyak.

Walaupun terkadang ia ingin sekali berhenti berpura-pura kuat dan tegar, namun ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sanggup mengemban tugasnya sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Tapi kini seorang malaikat kematian datang dan memberitahunya ia akan segera mati. Ia tidak akan bisa menolong orang lagi. Dan ia harus meninggalkan semua orang yang disayanginya. Kenyataan macam apa ini? Apa salahnya hingga ia harus menerima semua ini?

Malaikat Kematian itu hanya memandang pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan iba. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena memberitahu anak ini tentang kebenaran pahit ini. Tapi ia ingin sekali memperingatkan pemuda yang selalu berpura-pura tegar dan kuat ini. Agar ia bisa menjalani sisa-sisa kehidupannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Jujur saja, ia selalu mengawasi pemuda yang suka mengenakan topi jingga ini dan kagum dengan kekuatan dan keteguhan hati yang dimiliki pemuda ini. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk memberi peringatan sebelum mencabut nyawa pemuda bernama Boboiboy ini.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi." Akhirnya setelah keheningan panjang, sang Malaikat Wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak tahan melihat Boboiboy terus meratapi nasibnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" pinta Boboiboy sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ya. Silakan."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini? Apa malaikat kematian selalu memberi penjelasan sebelum mencabut nyawa seseorang?" tanya Boboiboy.

Malaikat itu hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Tidak. Malaikat biasanya tidak memberikan penjelasan atau peringatan apapun sebelum mencabut nyawa seseorang," jawab sang Malaikat setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memperingatkanku?"

"Karena aku mengagumimu," katanya singkat dan setelah itu ia pun menghilang meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tertegun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yeeei! Akhirnya Chapter 2 nya selesai!**

**Absurd bin abal-abal banget ya?**

**Nggak tau deh kenapa tiba-tiba bisa kepikiran untuk buat fic kayak gini #merenungdipojokan.**

**Oh iya, jadi karakter Malaikat Kematian itu author dapat inspirasinya dari drama korea High School Love On.**

**Penampakan fisiknya sih, kira-kira sama. Cuma sifatnya aja yang beda.**

**Jadi, terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.**

**Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silakan sampaikan di kotak review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alohaa~**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 3 !**

**Uwaa senang banget rasanya ada yang suka sama fic ini .**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah nge-review.**

**Review anda sangat berarti untuk saya ;)**

**Oke, jadi ini dia kelanjutannya.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 3

Keesokan paginya Boboiboy terbangun dengan perasaan kacau. Ia hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya memandang kosong ke dinding kamarnya yang bercat biru tua dan berharap apa yang didengarnya semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi ia tau, itu semua bukan mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Boboiboy menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Boboiboy? Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Tok Aba yang mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy perlahan.

"Ya, Tok. Boboiboy sudah bangun," kata Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap dan turun untuk sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah," kata Tok Aba lagi.

"Baik, Tok," jawab Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan akhirnya ia turun dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ochobot kemana, Tok?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya.

"Oh, Ochobot sudah atok suruh pergi mempersiapkan kedai," jawab Tok Aba. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan menyantap nasi goreng.

"Oh iya, Tok. Gimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan?" kata Boboiboy pada Atoknya yang juga tengah menyantap nasi goreng.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Tok Aba heran. Tumben-tumbenan Boboiboy mengajaknya pergi.

"Hmm, gimana kalau ke pantai?" usul Boboiboy.

"Pantai?"

"Iya, Tok. Kan sudah lama kita tidak ke pantai. Ayolah, Tok …" pinta Boboiboy sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Tapi kasihan pelanggan kedai atok kalau atok tutup kedai hari Minggu."

"Ah, atok. Masa lebih sayang sama pelanggan atok daripada cucu atok sendiri," kata Boboiboy cemberut.

"Iya deh, iya. Hari Minggu nanti kita ke pantai," ucap tok Aba mengalah pada cucu kesayangannya ini.

"Serius, Tok? Yei, atok memang atok yang terbaik!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sudah,sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau telat ke sekolah," kata Tok Aba.

"Baik, Tok."

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi, Boboiboy segera meminum habis susu yang telah disiapkan Tok Aba untuknya.

"Atok, Boboiboy berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Boboiboy pada atoknya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang rajin di sekolah. Ingat, jangan nakal," pesan Tok Aba.

"Iya, Tok. Assalamualaikum," Boboiboy pun mencium tangan Tok Aba dan segera berlari keluar.

"Waalaikumsalam." Tok Aba memandang kepergian cucunya dengan sedikit was-was. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Tetapi Tok Aba segera menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kedai kokonya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya, Boboiboy pulang bersama teman-temannya, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Boboiboy hari ini menjadi pendiam dan murung sehingga membuat teman-temannya heran.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kenapa hari ini kau pendiam sekali?" tanya Gopal.

"Yaloh, sejak pagi kau murung terus. Apa kau punya masalah?" Ying pun ikut menanyai Boboiboy.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami," kata Yaya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Boboiboy sambil memasang senyum cerianya. Teman-temannya menatapnya curiga, mereka tau Boboiboy tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau memang punya masalah ceritakanlah pada kami, siapa tau kami bisa membantu," kata Yaya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku sedang tidak punya masalah apapun kok. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," dusta Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yaya akhirnya menyerah.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar. Gopal langsung menjerit panik.

"Gempa bumi! Lari!" teriak Gopal smabil menyeret teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul seekor banteng raksasa. Namun itu bukanlah banteng biasa, tubuh banteng itu terbuat dari besi-besi rongsokan. Kabel-kabel listrik mencuat dari beberapa celah di tubuhnya. Banteng itu mendengus dan menatap bengis pada Boboiboy dan teman-temannya.

"Ini pasti kerjaan si alien kepala kotak itu," kata Ying geram.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan banteng mengerikan itu?" ucap Gopal ngeri sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Boboiboy.

"Tenang. Biar kuhadapi." Boboiboy bersiap mengeluarkan keris petirnya, saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bisikan di telinganya.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu, bodoh. Kau bisa mati!" bisik sang Malaikat Kematian. Boboiboy tertegun dan saat itulah banteng besi yang melihat Boboiboy sedang lengah langsung menghantam Boboiboy dengan tanduknya hingga menyebabkan Boboiboy terhempas dan tubuhnya menabrak tiang listrik.

"Boboiboy!" seru Ying dan Yaya. Mereka segera menghampiri Boboiboy yang tergeletak tak bergerak di aspal.

"Huh, biar aku yang menghadapi banteng itu," kata Fang. Tangannya bergerak menciptakan sebuah bentuk bayangan di tanah.

"Harimau bayang!" seru Fang. Harimau bayang pun muncul dari bayangan yang terbentuk dari tangan Fang.

"Harimau bayang, serang banteng itu!" perintah Fang. Harimau bayang itu mengaum dan menyerbu ke arah banteng rongsokan itu. Banteng itu pun langsung menyeruduk harimau bayang dengan secepat kilat hingga harimau itupun terhempas dan melebur kembali menjadi bayangan tak berbentuk dan menghilang.

"Ck!" Fang berdecak dan bersiap membentuk bayangan baru. Namun tiba-tiba saja banteng itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Fang yang tidak sempat menghindar, harus merasakan sakitnya diseruduk banteng. Apalagi ternyata tanduk banteng itu bisa mengalirkan listrik sehingga membuat Fang tersetrum.

"Fang!" Gopal berlari ke arahnya. Fang berusaha bangkit, namun sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa akibat setruman listrik dari banteng itu.

"Sial! Tubuhku mati rasa," ucap Fang kesal.

"Tak apa Fang. Serahkan saja padaku," kata Gopal mencoba terdengar berani. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi banteng yang mendengus marah ke arahnya.

Gopal menelan ludah. Ia menekan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk kabur dari sini. Saat ini teman-temannya membutuhkannya, maka ia tidak boleh lari. Gopal hanya berharap Ying dan Yaya bisa segera membantunya. Pemuda berjaket hijau itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Kuasa tukaran makanan!" seru Gopal sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke banteng itu.

Sayangnya serangan Gopal meleset. Walaupun tubuhnya besar, namun banteng itu bisa bergerak sangat cepat. Gopal berkali-kali berusaha membidikkan serangannya dengan tepat, namun selalu gagal. Alhasil kini di sekitar mereka banyak bertebaran makanan berbagai jenis hasil dari serangan Gopal yang meleset.

Gopal mulai kelelahan dan serangannya semakin meleset jauh dari targetnya. Banteng itu segera mengambil kesempatan saat Gopal mulai kehabisan tenaga. Dengan satu serangan, Gopal pun bernasib sama seperti Fang. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan juga mati rasa karena sengatan listrik dari tanduk banteng itu.

Yaya dan Ying yang sedari tadi berusaha menyadarkan Boboiboy yang pingsan, akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan kedua teman mereka yang lain, Fang dan Gopal. Mereka segera berlari membantu kedua pemuda yang terkapar di tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Fang balik bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Huhuhu. Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak," keluh Gopal.

"Dasar banteng jelek! Beraninya kau melukai teman-teman kami! Yaya, bersiaplah! Ayo kita hajar banteng rongsokan itu!" seru Ying. Yaya mengangguk. Mereka segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan serangan kombo Y &amp; Y mereka.

"Terima ini banteng jelek! Serangan laju dan padu!" Yaya mengumpulkan energi gravitasi di kaki Ying dan kemudian melepaskannya. Ying pun melaju secepat kilat dan menghantam banteng itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Rasakan ini, seribu tendangan laju!" Ying menendang kepala banteng itu dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Banteng itu terhempas ke belakang karena serangan Ying. Wajah sang banteng kini menjadi tidak karuan. Banyak bekas penyok hasil tendangan Ying, dan juga salah satu tanduk di kepalanya telah patah.

Namun banteng itu segera bangkit lagi. Ia menatap Ying dengan pandangan marah. Hidungnya yang mendengus sampai mengeluarkan asap, menandakan betapa marahnya ia. Saat banteng itu bersiap menyerang Ying, tiba-tiba ia telah terpental kembali karena Yaya tanpa terduga melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke tubuh sang banteng dari samping.

"Huh, rasakan akibat menyakiti teman-teman kami," kata Yaya.

"Yei, kita berhasil Yaya!" seru Ying gembira. Kedua gadis itu pun ber _high five_.

Tapi ternyata banteng itu masih belum menyerah. Walaupun tubuhnya telah penyok disana sini, namun banteng yang kini hanya memiliki satu tanduk itu masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang Ying dan Yaya.

Kedua gadis itu berhasil menghindar tepat waktu, namun tanduk yang mengaliri listrik itu berhasil menyerempet lengan Yaya. Gadis berkerudung itu bisa merasakan lengannya nyut-nyutan. Tapi untunglah ia masih bisa menggerakkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yaya?" tanya Ying yang telah muncul di sebelahnya khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak… Awas, Ying!" Untunglah Yaya memperingatkan Ying tepat waktu, kalau tidak gadis berkacamata yang memiliki logat cina itu pasti sudah gepeng sekarang.

Belum sempat Ying dan Yaya menghembuskan nafas lega, banteng itu kembali menyerang mereka. Kali ini banteng itu menyerang dengan membabi buta. Ying dan Yaya mulai kewalahan menghindari serangan banteng itu yang semakin ganas. Mereka berusaha mencari celah untuk menyerang, namun sayangnya mereka sudah terlalu sibuk menghindar sehingga tidak bisa melancarkan serangan.

Sayangnya walaupun sejauh ini masih bisa menghindar, Yaya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia sudah kehilangan fokusnya dan akhirnya ia tersandung batu saat berusaha menghindar dari serudukan banteng itu. Yaya jatuh ke tanah dengan cukup keras, dan ia bisa merasakan sakit di lututnya.

Yaya tak sempat mengkhawatirkan lututnya yang sakit, karena saat itu banteng yang sangat marah itu telah mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari cepat ke arah Yaya sambil memperlihatkan tanduknya yang hanya tersisa satu.

"Yaya, lari!" seru Ying panik.

Yaya sudah tidak sanggup menghindar. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit.

"Keris petir!" seru sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Yaya. Yaya membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat banteng itu tersetrum oleh bebrapa keris petir yang menancap di tubuhnya. Yaya segera berpaling dan melihat Boboiboy tengah berdiri dengan susah payah.

Pemuda yang mengenakan topi dan jaket jingga itu terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Kepalanya yang terbentur dengan tiang listrik tadi mengalirkan darah segar yang turun perlahan ke pipinya. Ia terlihat kesulitan bernafas, tangannya memegangi rusuknya dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit. Namun mata coklat pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu berkilat marah. Ia menatap banteng yang telah ambruk karena keris petirnya itu dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Bersiaplah sapi rongsokan jelek! Rasakan akibatnya karena berani melukai teman-temanku!" seru Boboiboy marah.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" Boboiboy menggunakan kekuatan terkuatnya dan berpecah menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

Banteng yang telah babak belur itu ternyata masih bisa bangkit. Dengan mendengus marah, ia bergerak ke arah tiga elemental Boboiboy sambil bersiap menyeruduk. Ketiga elemental Boboiboy pun menerjang ke arah banteng itu sambil mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing.

"Pedang halilintar!" seru Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan pedang merahnya dan segera menghajar banteng itu dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Gerudi taufan!" Taufan pun ikut menyerang dengan kekuatan anginnya.

"Golem tanah!" Yang terakhir adalah Gempa yang mnegeluarkan golem tanahnya dan langsung meremukkan banteng itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan banteng itu, elemental Boboiboy kembali bersatu menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa, yang mengenakan topi jingga terbalik dan juga hoodie jingga.

"Hhh,hh,rasakan itu!" kata Boboiboy pelan. Nafasnya terasa berat, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, dan matanya juga berkunang-kunang. Ia berlutut di aspal dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Ying, Yaya, juga Fang dan Gopal yang telah pulih dari serangan banteng itu segera menghampiri Boboiboy yang terlihat seperti mau pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal cemas.

"Kau ini bodoh,ya? Kau tidak lihat tampangnya seperti apa? Dan kau bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lagi-lagi Fang berkomentar dengan sinis.

"Hh,hh, aku baik-baik sa … uhuk, uhuk …" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk hebat dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi batuknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Boboiboy! Batukmu berdarah! Kau harus ke rumah sakit! Cepat panggil ambulan!" seru Gopal panik.

"Tidak, jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Boboiboy sambil menyeka darah dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, Boboiboy …" Yaya berusaha memprotes namun kata-katanya dipotong oleh Boboiboy.

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri. Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak Tok Aba akan khawatir," pinta Boboiboy.

"Baiklah. Kami akan memapahmu dan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Ying. Boboiboy tidak punya cukup tenaga lagi untuk memprotes. Maka ia pun membiarkan Fang dan Gopal memapahnya karena ia benar-benar tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Sementara Yaya dan Ying yang membawakan tas Boboiboy berjalan mengikuti mereka di belakang.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumah, Boboiboy disambut dengan seruan panik dan khawatir dari Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang melihatnya pulang dengan dipapah oleh Fang dan Gopal. Boboiboy sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menjelaskan pada mereka, karena itu Yaya lah yang akhirnya menjelaskan semua kejadiannya pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yaya, Tok Aba pun meminta Gopal dan Fang utnuk membawa Boboiboy ke kamarnya.

"Gopal, Fang, bisa tolong antarkan Boboiboy ke kamarnya?" pinta Tok Aba.

"Baik, tok."

Boboiboy pun kembali dipapah oleh Gopal dan Fang naik ke kamarnya. Tok Aba, Ying, Yaya, dan juga Ochobot mengikuti mereka. Setelah itu mereka membantu Boboiboy berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Tok Aba menyuruh Ochobot mengambil kotak P3K. Setelah itu Tok Aba membersihkan luka di dahi Boboiboy dan membalutnya dengan perban. Setelah memastikan lukanya sudah tertutup, Tok Aba menyuruh Boboiboy istirahat dan tidur.

"Selamat beristirahat, Boboiboy," kata Yaya.

"Cepat sembuh, ya," lanjut Ying.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," balas Boboiboy lirih.

"Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, panggil saja atok ya, Boboiboy. Atok ada di bawah dengan Ochobot," kata Tok Aba sambil menyelimuti Boboiboy dan mengusap rambut cucunya itu pelan.

"Oke, Tok," kata Boboiboy. Mereka pun meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian untuk beristirahat.

Boboiboy merasa benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang. Kepalanya tidak berhenti berputar dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan padahal udara saat ini cukup hangat. Boboiboy menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke bagian bawah dagunya dan meringkuk kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam di samping tempat tidurnya. Bayangan itu semakin besar hingga akhirnya membentuk sesosok wanita yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan sedang menatap marah pada Boboiboy.

"Kau mengabaikan peringatanku! Kau kira mudah bagiku untuk memberikan peringatan pada seorang manusia yang akan kucabut nyawanya? Kau tak tau kesulitan apa yang harus kuhadapi karena nekat memperlihatkan diriku dan memberi peringatan padamu!" kata sang malaikat kematian dengan marah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan teman-temanku terluka di depan mataku."lanjut Boboiboy.

Malaikat kematian itu hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Oh ya, apa kau punya nama?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak tau harus memanggilmu apa. Kalau kupanggil 'Malaikat Kematian' rasaya terlalu aneh," kata Boboiboy masih sambil meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"Livey," kata malaikat itu singkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Livey."

"Livey? Nama yang aneh," kata Boboiboy.

"Namamu sendiri juga aneh. Boboiboy, huh," ucap Livey sambil mendengus.

"Iya juga, ya." Boboiboy hanya tertawa pelan.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam cukup lama. Boboiboy merasa agak baikan karena kepalanya sudah berhenti berputar, dan tubuhnya juga sudah berhenti menggigil.

Malaikat Kematian, atau Livey, terus memandangi Boboiboy dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Antara iba dan juga sedih. Boboiboy lama-lama merasa agak risih dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Boboiboy.

Livey menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pigura di samping tempat tidur Boboiboy. Pigura itu berisi foto Boboiboy dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tersenyum bahagia di hari kelulusan mereka saat SMP. Livey kembali menghela nafas, membuat Boboiboy kebingungan.

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Livey akhirnya.

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandang Livey.

"Kau yakin kau sanggup mendengarnya?"

"Apa itu berita buruk?" Livey hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Yah, sepertinya aku sanggup mendengarnya. Nah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Boboiboy.

Livey memandang iris coklat Boboiboy. Ia tidak yakin pemuda itu akan sanggup menghadapi apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Satu minggu lagi," kata Livey pelan.

"Hah?" Boboiboy menatap Livey bingung.

"Waktumu hanya tersisa satu minggu lagi," ujar Livey.

Boboiboy membeku mendengar ucapan Livey. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai telinganya, namun melihat ekspresi Livey, Boboiboy tau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi karena itu bisa mempersingkat waktu yang kau miliki. Tapi kau tidak mengindahkan peringatanku," kata Livey.

Boboiboy masih tetap bergeming. Livey tidak sanggup lagi melihat ekspresi shock Boboiboy, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan. Setelah itu sang malaikat kematian melebur dalam bayangan dan menghilang.

Boboiboy tetap pada posisinya, membeku di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya itu. Satu minggu. Hidupnya hanya tersisa satu minggu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Boboiboy. Ia tersentak saat mendengar suara atoknya di balik pintu.

"Boboiboy? Makan malam sudah siap. Kau mau turun dan makan di bawah atau kau mau atok membawa makananmu ke kamar?" tanya Tok Aba dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Boboiboy segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkannya sebentar lagi. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yap, chapter 3 pun berakhir dengan gajenya.**

**Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba buat adegan pertarungan.**

**Pengennya sih buat adegan pertarungan yang keren, tapi nggak bisa, huwee T.T #nangisdarah**

**Tapi nggak apa deh, setidaknya udah berhasil menyiksa Boboiboy mwahaha #digilesgolemtanah**

**Baiklah sekian komentar dari author gaje ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan membaca fic ini.**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan banyak typo u.u**

**Author selalu siap menerima saran dan kritik dari reader.**

**Jadi silakan review jika berkenan ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, hai, haii~**

**Akhirnya fic ini mulai memasuki chapter ke 4! Iyeeeii xD!**

**Karena ada permintaan dari reader, maka author mencoba untuk membuat chapter ini lebih panjang.**

**Mudah-mudahan aja udah cukup panjang ya.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 4

Boboiboy berlari secepat kilat tanpa mempedulikan kemana arah yang ia tuju. Walaupun tubuhnya memprotes, nafasnya terputus-putus dan tangan serta kakinya keram, namun Boboiboy tidak menghentikan larinya hingga ia tiba di pelabuhan Pulau Rintis.

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas bebatuan dan ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Boboiboy menatap laut lepas di hadapannya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sedang terbenam. Pemuda yang kini hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna coklat itu merasakan matanya memanas dan tanpa dapat dicegah bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari iris coklatnya.

Ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Hidupnya hanya tersisa satu minggu lagi. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah takdirnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" teriak Boboiboy frustasi.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara ombak yang berdebur menghantam bebatuan yang mengisi kesunyian. Air mata Boboiboy semakin tak terbendung. Ia terus menangis dan menangis.

Langit kini telah berubah, dari kemerahan menjadi biru gelap. Dan satu persatu bintang mulai memperlihatkan diri. Bulan pun ikut muncul, memperlihatkan kecantikannya dengan cahaya keperakan yang dipantulkan oleh ombak. Boboiboy tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada disitu. Ia pun sudah lelah menangis. Kini pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu hanya menatap kosong ke lautan.

Samar-samar Boboiboy bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Boboiboy?" ucap sebuah suara yang familiar. Boboiboy berbalik dan mendapati Yaya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lega karena berhasil menemukan Boboiboy.

"Syukurlah aku akhirnya menemukanmu. Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar Yaya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Boboiboy. Tok Aba sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ajak Yaya lembut.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yaya. Kumohon," pinta Boboiboy lirih.

"Tapi semuanya mencemaskanmu. Ayolah, kita pulang ya?" bujuk Yaya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, Yaya! Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian! Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Boboiboy.

Yaya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy membentak dirinya. Yaya segera menghampiri pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy? Kau punya masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku," kata Yaya khawatir.

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa. Aku hanya …" Boboiboy berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi, namun tetap saja bulir bening itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Boboiboy terkejut saat Yaya tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis. Jangan ditahan," ucap Yaya lembut.

Yaya terus mengusap-usap kepala Boboiboy lembut, membuat pemuda itu kembali tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia pun meluapkan semua rasa frustasinya di depan gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu.

Akhirnya setelah merasa agak tenang, Boboiboy mengusap air mata dari wajahnya. Setelah puas menangis, kini ia mulai merasa malu karena telah memperlihatkan sisi cengengnya pada sahabatnya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Yaya. Maaf aku jadi cengeng begini," gumam Boboiboy malu.

"Sama-sama. Tidak apa. Aku justru senang karena kau mau menunjukkan sisimu yang seperti ini padaku. Habis biasanya kau terlalu menahan diri dan berpura-pura tegar. Walaupun kau pahlawan super yang hebat, tapi kau tetaplah manusia biasa, Boboiboy. Kadang kita sebagai manusia punya saat-saat dimana kita tidak sanggup menanggung beban yang kita rasakan. Dan menangis adalah salah satu cara untuk meringankan sedikit beban itu. Jadi kau tak perlu malu," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum. Boboiboy membalas senyum Yaya dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Apa kau sudah merasa agak baikan?" tanya Yaya.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Boboiboy.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau mau berbagi masalahmu padaku? Mungkin dengan menceritakannya kau bisa merasa lebih lega," ucap Yaya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan menceritakan semuanya pada Yaya.

"Hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, Yaya. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini," kata Boboiboy pelan.

Yaya terkejut mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" ucap Yaya.

"Tidak, Yaya. Aku serius." Boboiboy menatap mata Yaya yang melebar karena terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Tapi…Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yaya bertubi-tubi.

Boboiboy menghela nafas.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan ini, tapi beberapa waktu lalu seorang malaikat kematian datang menemuiku. Ia berkata bahwa umurku sudah tidak lama lagi. Kekuatan yang kumiliki terlalu besar untuk diterima oleh tubuhku dan perlahan-lahan kekuatan itu menggerogoti nyawaku. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku, aku mungkin akan terluka atau pingsan, dan mungkin bisa langsung mati," jelas Boboiboy.

Yaya tertegun mendengar penjelasan Boboiboy. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi _shock_ dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda, kan, Boboiboy? Tolong katakan padaku kau hanya bercanda," kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yaya. Aku sebentar lagi akan mati."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati, Boboiboy! Kau tidak boleh…" kata-kata Yaya terpotong oleh tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi." Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum sedih dan kini gilirannya yang mengusap lembut kepala Yaya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Boboiboy! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami, jangan tinggalkan aku …" isak Yaya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah kematian, Yaya. Maafkan aku," gumam Boboiboy.

Yaya terus terisak-isak dan yang bisa Boboiboy lakukan hanyalah mengusap punggung gadis itu perlahan.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Yaya?" pinta Boboiboy.

"A-apa?" Yaya berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap iris coklat pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapa pun," kata Boboiboy.

"Tapi, tapi mereka semua harus tahu!"

"Tidak, Yaya. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih dan khawatir. Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena menceritakan hal ini padamu."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin merahasiakan ini dari kami semua dan kemudian kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirku dengan kesedihan dari orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu mereka, Yaya." Boboiboy memohon sambil menatap mata Yaya yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Yaya akhirnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia meraih kepala Yaya dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku bersyukur sekali memiliki seorang sahabat sepertimu," kata Boboiboy lirih.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasakan nyeri di rusuknya,

"Akh!" Boboiboy memegang dadanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Boboiboy?" seru Yaya panik.

"Aku tidak apa …akh!" Boboiboy jatuh berlutut sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan jarum panas.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya berlutut di hadapan Boboiboy dan menatapnya panik.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumahmu. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Yaya menyampirkan lengan Boboiboy ke bahunya. Setelah itu ia menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya untuk meringankan bobot mereka berdua dan ia pun terbang dengan memapah Boboiboy di sisinya.

Boboiboy berusaha keras menjaga agar dirinya tetap sadar. Ia tidak ingin pingsan dan membuat teman-temannya dan Tok Aba khawatir lagi. Tapi susah sekali mempertahankan kesadarannya sementara ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di dadanya.

"Bertahanlah, Boboiboy, kumohon. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," pinta Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya bisa mendengar suara Yaya samar-samar. Ia masih terus berjuang agar tidak pingsan.

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi selemah ini, sih? Aku tidak boleh membuat Tok Aba dan teman-teman khawatir. Ayolah, Boboiboy, bertahanlah!" seru Boboiboy berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Tapi Boboiboy bisa merasakan kesadarannya perlahan memudar. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia merosot dari bahu Yaya dan kemudian Boboiboy merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh ke bawah. Boboiboy mendengar angin menderu di telinganya dan ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang berkedip perlahan di langit sebelum semuanya menghilang dan ia terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sebuah robot berwarna ungu dengan kepala mirip seperti tudung saji, bergegas menghampiri bosnya yang sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Incik Bos! Incik Bos! Aku ada berita bagus untuk Incik Bos!" seru robot ungu yang bernama Probe itu.

Adu Du, orang atau alien yang dipanggil Incik Bos oleh Probe, langsung tersedak karena kaget dengan teriakan Probe.

"Dasar kau ini! Aku sedang makan tahu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku, hah?" kata Adu Du marah.

"Maaf, Incik Bos! Aku tidak tahu kalau Incik Bos sedang makan," kata Probe. Adu Du hanya mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa berita bagus yang ingin kau samapikan padaku?" tanya Adu Du.

"Oh, iya! Jadi begini Incik Bos, tadi saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar, aku tak sengaja melihat Boboiboy Halilintar sedang berlari seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu. Jadi aku mengikuti dia, Incik Bos," ujar Probe.

"Lalu, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Adu Du lagi sambil terus mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Awalnya aku sempat kehilangan jejak dia Incik Bos. Habis Boboiboy Halilintar itu larinya cepet banget. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya di pelabuhan Pulau Rintis. Incik Bos tahu tidak apa yang kulihat disana tadi?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau lihat apa?"

"Aku melihat… Boboiboy dan Yaya sedang berduaan dan bermesraan Incik Bos! Kyaa, aku suka sekali melihat mereka berdua! Ah, andai saja mereka benar-benar pacaran …" kata Probe sambil menari kegirangan. Sebuah cangkir besi langsung melayang ke arahnya sehingga Probe mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Aku sedang serius mendengarkan dan ternyata kau cuma mau menyampaikan itu? Dasar tak berguna!" kata Adu Du kesal.

"Aduuh… Maaf, Incik Bos," ucap Probe sambil mengelus-elus kepala robotnya yang terkena lemparan.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau aku sampaikan ke Incik Bos. Begini Incik Bos, tadi aku menguping pembicaraan Boboiboy dan Yaya, dan aku mendengar tentang sesuatu yang bena-benar mengejutkan Incik Bos!" kata Probe dengan bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Aku mendengar Boboiboy memberitahu Yaya bahwa sebentar lagi Boboiboy akan mati, Incik Bos!"

"Hah? Mati? Mati kenapa?" tanya Adu Du kaget.

"Sepertinya kekuatan yang dimiliki Boboiboy mulai menghancurkan tubuhnya Incik Bos!. Jadi, jika Boboiboy menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan mati!"

"Hoo, jadi begitu. Huh, dasar manusia lemah!" ucap Adu Du. Alien hijau bermuka kotak itu terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat.

"Komputer!" panggil Adu Du. Komputer segera menghampiri tuannya.

"Ya, ada apa Incik Bos?" tanya Komputer.

"Cepat hubungi Ba Go Go! Kita harus memesan senjata yang hebat untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy! Kali ini kita pasti menang!" seru Adu Du gembira.

"Baik, Incik Bos!" Komputer pun segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya dan menghubungi penjual senjata Ba Go Go.

Adu Du menyeringai jahat sambil menatap layar komputer di hadapannya.

"_Bersiaplah, Boboiboy. Kali ini aku pasti akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini!_" pikir Adu Du sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan mendapati ia berada di suatu tempat yang asing. Tempat itu menyerupai sebuah ruangan luas yang memiliki langit-langit berbentuk kubah yang cukup tinggi. Boboiboy menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan mencoba menerka ruangan apa ini sebenarnya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil mengetahuinya, ruangan itu tiba-tiba mengabur. Dinding-dindingnya menyusut dan berganti warna. Dan tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy telah berdiri di kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan terheran-heran Boboiboy memandangi ruangan yang kini telah berubah menjadi kamarnya. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara-suara dari lantai bawah. Suara-suara itu terdengar familiar. Boboiboy pun melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Ia bisa mendengar suara isakan dan tangisan dari arah ruang tamu rumah kakeknya itu.

Boboiboy melangkah menuruni tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia terkejut mendapati rumah Tok Aba dipenuhi banyak orang. Boboiboy bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga guru-gurunya tengah berdiri di ruang tamu sambil menatap sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat.

Dengan perlahan ia menyeruak melalui kerumunan orang hingga ia melihat Tok Aba, Ochobot, Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan juga Gopal berada di tengah ruangan dan sedang menangis sambil menatap sebuah peti mati.

Jantung Boboiboy serasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat. Pikirannya dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang siapakah yang ada di peti mati itu. Apakah itu keluarganya?

Boboiboy ingin bertanya pada Tok Aba, namun ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Akhirnya Boboiboy berjalan mendekat untuk melihat isi peti tersebut. Ekspresi shock dan tak percaya terpancar dari wajahnya saat melihat siapa yang terbaring di peti mati itu. Itu adalah dirinya. Boboiboy. Terbaring kaku dengan wajah pucat dan sudah tak bernyawa.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin diriku. Aku belum mati. Aku tidak mau mati!" seru Boboiboy. Ia menghampiri atoknya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki tua yang sedang menangis itu.

"Tok Aba! Itu bukan Boboiboy kan, Tok? Atok jawablah!" Namun Tok Aba seolah tidak bisa merasakan ataupun mendengar suaranya.

Boboiboy berpaling kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ying! Yaya! Gopal! Fang! Tolong jawab aku!" seru Boboiboy putus asa. Mereka pun tidak menghiraukan Boboiboy seolah ia tidak ada disana.

"Ochobot! Ochobot, kau bisa mendengarku? Tolong dengarkan aku! Aku ada disini!" seru Boboiboy pada robot bola kuning itu. Tapi sama seperti yang lainnya, Ocohobot tidak menggubrisnya dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa mendengar seruan Boboiboy.

"Tidak! Seseorang kumohon dengarkan aku! Jawab aku! Aku masih disini! Aku belum mati!" Boboiboy berteriak frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu berputar dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Boboiboy tersentak bangun. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sebuah robot bola berwarna kuning sedang melayang di dekatnya sambil mengelap dahinya.

"Boboiboy! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Ochobot gembira. Ia segera memeluk Boboiboy yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri sejak semalam, Boboiboy. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Terutama Tok Aba. Atok bahkan menutup kedainya hari ini karena ia ingin merawatmu," ujar Ochobot.

"Dimana Tok Aba sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Atok sedang di bawah, mengambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu. Kau terus-menerus menggigil saat pingsan," jawab Ochobot.

Boboiboy kemudian terdiam. Diam-diam ia menarik nafas lega karena kejadian yang dialaminya tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi Boboiboy tahu mimpinya itu akan menjadi kenyataan tak lama lagi.

Ochobot terus memandangi Boboiboy dengan khawatir. Robot berbentuk bola itu telah meng-scan tubuh Boboiboy saat pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. Dan kini ia mengetahui keadaan Boboiboy yang sedang berada di ambang maut. Ochobot tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy sebentar lagi akan meninggal dan itu semua karena kesalahannya yang telah memberi kekuatan pada pemuda itu.

"Boboiboy, aku …" ucapan Ochobot terputus karena Boboiboy tiba-tiba berseru kaget.

"Ah! Bukankah sebelum pingsan aku terjatuh? Aku ingat, Yaya membawaku terbang pulang dan di tengah perjalanan aku merosot dari bahunya dan terjatuh ke bawah, kan? Apa aku terluka? Atau patah tulang?" Boboiboy memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya seolah ingin memastikan anggota tubuhnya masih lengkap.

"Ah,iya. Yaya bilang kau memang sempat terjatuh, tapi ia berhasil menangkapmu sebelum tubuhmu menghantam tanah," jelas Ochobot.

"Oh, syukurlah," kata Boboiboy lega. Ia bergidik memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia benar-benar jatuh menghantam tanah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Boboiboy terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Tok Aba yang berjalan masuk sambil membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat. Wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan segera berubah gembira saat melihat cucunya telah sadar.

"Boboiboy! Akhirnya cucu atok sudah sadar. Atok sangat mencemaskanmu, Boboiboy," kata Tok Aba penuh syukur.

"Maaf, Tok. Boboiboy sudah membuat atok khawatir," ucap Boboiboy.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Tok Aba khawatir.

"Tidak, Tok, tidak ada yang sakit. Boboiboy sudah baikan kok," kata Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan atoknya.

"Kau yakin, Boboiboy? Jangan berbohong pada atok. Kalau ada yang sakit, katakanlah."

"Boboiboy nggak bohong kok, Tok. Sekarang Boboiboy merasa benar-benar sehat, tidak ada yang sakit sedikitpun," ujar Boboiboy.

Dan ia tidak berbohong. Boboiboy merasa sangat sehat padahal kemarin tubuhnya terus merasa kesakitan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Tok Aba. "Nah, kau pasti lapar kan? Kau mau makan apa? Biar atok buatkan makanan yang special untuk cucu kesayangan atok ini," lanjut Tok Aba.

"Ehehe, atok tahu aja Boboiboy lagi lapar. Kalau gitu, Boboiboy mau makan nasi goreng special buatan atok! Sekalian tolong buatkan juga special hot chocolate atok ya!" kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah. Kau beristirahatlah dulu sementara atok akan memasak di bawah," kata Tok Aba sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Oke, Tok!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Ochobot, tolong kau jaga Boboiboy, ya," kata Tok Aba pada Ochobot yang masih melayang-layang di dekat Boboiboy.

"Baik, Tok," sahut Ochobot. Setelah itu Tok Aba keluar dari kamar Boboiboy dan turun ke dapur untuk memasak.

Boboiboy beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap pemandangan yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya.

Sejak pertama kali menempati kamar ini hingga sekarang, Boboiboy tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan melalui jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan kota kecil di Pulau Rintis yang indah dan gemerlapan di malam hari. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat saat pertama kali ia menyaksikan pemandangan ini dan langsung terpukau dengan keindahannya.

Boboiboy menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat langit yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Ochobot? Jam berapa sekarang? Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Boboiboy pada Ochobot. Namun tak terdengar jawaban dari robot kuning itu. Boboiboy berbalik dan mendapati Ochobot seperti sedang melamun di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sayangnya Ochobot adalah sebuah robot yang tidak memiliki ekspresi, sehingga Boboiboy tidak bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh robot kuning kesayangannya itu.

"Ochobot?" panggil Boboiboy.

"Ah,ya. Ada apa, Boboiboy?" Ochobot seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tentu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

Ochobot memandang jam antik yang tergantung di dinding.

"Hmm, kau pingsan tadi malam sekitar pukul 8. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore. Berarti …" kata-kata Ochobot terputus oleh pekikan Boboiboy.

"Apa? Jadi aku pingsan hampir 24 jam?!" seru Boboiboy.

"Yap. Sepertinya begitu," sahut Ochobot.

"Oh, tidak! Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Hari ini ada ulangan kimia! Dan hari ini juga ada pemilihan pemain baru untuk pertandingan sepak bola di turnamen nanti! Ah,bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja, Ochobot?" seru Boboiboy panjang lebar.

Ochobot hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Boboiboy.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?" Tok Aba tiba-tiba muncul dan heran melihat Boboiboy uring-uringan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa,tok," kata Boboiboy. Saat itu perut Boboiboy berbunyi nyaring menandakan betapa laparnya ia. Boboiboy hanya tertawa malu.

"Kau mau makan di bawah atau atok bawakan ke sini?" tanya Tok Aba setelah mendengar suara keruyukan perut cucunya itu.

"Di bawah aja, tok," jawab Boboiboy.

"Ayo, kita turun kalau begitu. Kau sanggup jalan turun ke bawah?" Tok Aba bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ya ampun, tok. Atok terlalu khawatir. Boboiboy udah nggak apa-apa kok. Jangankan turun ke bawah, lari marathon keliling Pulau Rintis ini aja Boboiboy udah sanggup kok, tok," canda Boboiboy.

Tok Aba tersenyum melihat cucunya sudah kembali sehat dan bisa bercanda.

Pria yang sudah berusia lanjut itu masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin dari pikirannya. Saat ia melihat cucunya pulang sekolah dengan tubuh babak belur dan harus dipapah oleh teman-temannya. Apalagi setelah itu cucunya itu malah menghilang entah kemana saat ia meninggalkannya di kamar untuk beristirahat.

Pikiran Tok Aba melayang mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia tidak mendapati Boboiboy di kamarnya.

*Flashback on

"_Boboiboy? Makan malam sudah siap. Kau mau turun dan makan di bawah atau kau mau atok membawa makananmu ke kamar?" tanya Tok Aba dari luar pintu kamar Boboiboy._

_Tak ada sahutan dari dalam._

"_Apa mungkin Boboiboy sudah tidur?" gumam Tok Aba. Ia pun kemudian membuka pintu perlahan dan terkejut karena mendapati kamar itu kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar._

_Tok Aba yang panik karena Boboiboy menghilang segera turun ke bawah dan menemui Ochobot. Ochobot yang sedang membersihkan meja makan heran melihat tampang panik Tok Aba._

"_Ada apa, Tok? Kenapa Atok keliatan panik gitu?" tanya Ochobot._

"_Boboiboy hilang Ochobot! Cepat kau hubungi Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang! Tolong minta mereka mencari Boboiboy. Atok akan coba mencari di sekitar sini dengan motor Atok," kata Tok Aba._

"_Baik, Tok." Ochobot pun segera menghubungi keempat teman Boboiboy, sementara Tok Aba bergegas mengambil kunci motornya dan langsung berlari keluar._

_Sudah berjam-jam Tok Aba berkeliling, tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan cucunya. Keadaan sekitar yang gelap karena hari sudah malam membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk meneruskan pencarian. Akhirnya Tok Aba memutuskan untuk pulang dan berharap semoga saja Boboiboy sudah kembali._

_Saat tiba di rumah, Tok Aba hanya mendapati Ochobot yang masih sibuk berusaha menghubungi Boboiboy melalui jam tangannya._

"_Bagaimana, Ochobot? Apa kau berhasil menghubungi Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba._

"_Belum, Tok. Boboiboy tidak menjawab panggilan diriku," kata Ochobot._

"_Apa ada kabar dari Ying, Yaya, Gopal, atau Fang?" tanya Tok Aba lagi. Ochobot hanya menggeleng sedih._

_Tok Aba menghela nafas. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy. Apalagi anak itu sedang terluka dan tubuhnya masih lemah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy?_

"_Atok, lihat itu! Itu Yaya dan Boboiboy!" seru Ochobot gembira._

"_Mana?" Tok Aba memandang ke atas dan melihat Yaya sedang melayang ke arah mereka sambil memapah Boboiboy. Akhirnya mereka mendarat di depan rumah Tok Aba. _

"_Boboiboy!" Tok Aba berseru sambil menghampiri cucunya itu. _

_Namun Boboiboy tidak bisa menjawabnya karena pemuda itu kini terkulai lemah di bahu Yaya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Yaya tampak berurai air mata._

"_Yaya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tok Aba. _

_Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu terus saja menangis hingga Tok Aba menjadi bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya._

"_Yaya! Kau berhasil menemukan Boboiboy!" seru Ying. Tok Aba berpaling dan melihat teman-teman Boboiboy yang lain telah kembali._

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal panik saat menyadari ternyata sahabatnya itu tak sadarkan diri._

_Yaya akhirnya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun karena ia tidak berhenti menangis, suaranya jadi terdengar tidak jelas. Setelah itu Yaya malah jadi semakin histeris sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya._

_Akhirnya Tok Aba meminta Ying untuk mengantarkan Yaya pulang dan menenangkannya. Sementara itu, ia meminta Gopal dan Fang untuk membantu membawa Boboiboy ke kamarnya._

_Tok Aba mengucapkan terima kasih pada Fang dan Gopal dan kemudian menyuruh mereka segera pulang karena sudah larut. Kini hanya tinggal Tok Abad an Ochobot di kamar Boboiboy._

"_Ochobot, tolong kau ambilkan air hangat dan juga handuk kecil di bawah, ya," pinta Tok Aba pada Ochobot._

"_Baik, Tok." Ochobot bergegas turun ke bawah utnuk mengambilkan air hangat dan handuk._

_Tok Aba memandang cucunya yang sedang terbaring. Wajah Boboiboy yang biasanya selalu berseri-seri, kini terlihat pucat seperti hantu. Tubuhnya juga sangat dingin. Hanya detak jantung dan suara nafas Boboiboy lah yang meyakinkan Tok Aba bahwa cucunya itu masih hidup._

_Sejak dulu Tok Aba selalu merasa khawatir pada Boboiboy. Sifanya yang ceroboh dan suka berbuat nekat seringkali membuat pemuda yang senang menggunakan topi terbalik itu terlibat berbagai masalah. Apalagi sejak ia mendapat kekuatan super, Boboiboy harus sering berhadapan dengan alien-alien jahat yang ingin menguasai bumi. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Tok Aba mendapati Boboiboy pulang dengan tubuh babak belur dan penuh luka._

_Namun kali ini Tok Aba tahu ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan menimpa cucu kesayangannya. Firasat buruk terus menghantui pikirannya sepanjang hari ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Tok Aba benar-benar merasa takut. Ia takut dirinya akan kehilangan cucu tersayangnya itu._

_Tapi, Tok Aba tahu Boboiboy adalah anak yang kuat. Boboiboy selalu berhasil menghadapi semua masalah yang datang padanya. Tok Aba hanya berharap bahwa firasat buruk ini tidak akan menjadi kenyataan dan ia tak akan kehilangan matahari kecilnya itu._

*Flashback off

"Tok Aba? Atok kenapa?" Tok Aba tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Boboiboy sedang memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Atok cuma melamun saja tadi," kata Tok Aba.

"Emang atok ngelamunin apa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita segera turun dan makan." Tok Aba pun mendahului Boboiboy dan segera menuruni tangga.

Boboiboy menatap kepergian atoknya dengan bingung. Namun ia segera menyingkirkan kebingungannya dan bergegas turun untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Ayo, Ochobot." Ochobot hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Boboiboy menuruni tangga.

Baru saja Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

"Boboiboy, tolong kau lihat siapa yang datang," kata Tok Aba dari dapur.

"Baik, tok," sahut Boboiboy.

"Kau pergilah ke dapur duluan, bantu Tok Aba," kata Boboiboy pada Ochobot. Ochobot pun melayang meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bergerak ke ruang depan dan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Yaya.

Yaya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu.

"Boboiboy!" serunya gembira. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yaya langsung memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu sehingga membuat Boboiboy merasa jengah.

"Yaya, ada apa …"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Yaya terisak pelan di bahu Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia pasti telah membuat semua orang khawatir. Terutama Yaya, karena ia sudah memberitahu gadis itu tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Boboiboy mengelus kepala Yaya pelan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Boboiboy lembut.

"Kemarin aku takut sekali. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi," gumam Yaya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Boboiboy hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan mengelus kepala Yaya.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Yaya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Boboiboy. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu tadi saat melihatnya sudah kembali sehat.

Kini suasana di antara Yaya dan Boboiboy mulai terlihat canggung. Keduanya merasa salah tingkah dan terlalu kikuk untuk memulai pembicaraan. Untunglah saat itu Tok Aba datang untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam-malam.

"Oh, ternyata kau Yaya. Masuklah. Kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Tok Aba.

"Ah, tidak usah, Tok. Yaya hanya mau mengecek keadaan Boboiboy. Kalau begitu Yaya pulang dulu." Yaya segera berbalik dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Tok Aba hanya memandang heran kepergian gadis itu.

"Ada apa Boboiboy? Kenapa Yaya bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tok," jawab Boboiboy cepat.

"Ayo, Tok, kita makan. Boboiboy udah lapar berat nih." Boboiboy segera menarik atoknya masuk ke dalam dan kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Fuuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.**

**Gimana? Udah cukup panjang kah?**

**Maaf kalo konflik di chapter ini terlalu gaje dan amburadul.**

**Author udah mencoba menulis sebaik mungkin, tapi yah namanya juga masih amatir, jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Mohon dimaafkan.**

**Oh, iya. Soal Boboiboy x Yaya.**

**Awalnya sih, author mau buat fic ini netral-netral aja, nggak ada pairing gitu.**

**Tapi tangan ini gatal rasanya pengen ngetik tentang mereka berdua.**

**Akhirnya terciptalah kisah gaje antara Boboiboy dan Yaya.**

**Sekalian juga biar endingnya nanti bisa dibuat lebih nyesek #plakk**

**Dan tak lupa terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah mau membaca dan me-review fanfic ini.**

**Jangan bosan-bosan mampir dan mengisi kotak review ya ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloo~**

**Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini?**

**Kalau nggak ada ya udah deh #nangisdipojokan**

**Baiklah ini dia kelanjutannya~**

**Selamat membaca ;)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini**

Chapter 5

Boboiboy menatap jalanan dan lampu-lampu kota yang terbentang di hadapannya. Saat ini Boboiboy tengah duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya dan memandangi pemandangan indah yang terlihat dari jendela ini.

Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat sedikitnya waktu yang masih dimilikinya untuk bisa menikmati pemandangan ini. Tatapannya beralih dan memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Bintang-bintang itu seolah berkedip ramah dan menyapanya. Boboiboy tersenyum sambil terus memandangi langit yang cerah tak berawan.

"_Apa aku bisa pergi ke tempat bintang-bintang itu nanti jika aku sudah mati_?" pikir Boboiboy.

Ia selalu ingin menghampiri bintang-bintang jika ia melihat mereka di malam hari. Boboiboy selalu berharap ia bisa menjadi seperti bintang di langit, yang selalu menghiasi malam yang gelap dengan keindahan cahaya-cahaya mereka sendiri. Tak peduli walau awan menutupi mereka. Mereka akan selalu berada disana, menanti saat mereka bisa memperlihatkan cahaya mereka di langit malam.

"Boboiboy?" sebuah suara menyentakkan Boboiboy dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Ochobot sedang melayang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ochobot?" Tanya Boboiboy. Ochobot bertingkah aneh sekali sejak tadi. Robot kuning yang biasanya selalu cerewet itu, malam ini menjadi lebih pendiam dan murung. Boboiboy bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Ochobot.

"Aku, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Gumam Ochobot pelan.

"Menyampaikan apa?" Tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Aku, aku ingin minta maaf padamu."gumam Ochobot. Robot itu terus menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Boboiboy.

"Minta maaf kenapa?"Tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Saat kau pingsan, aku mencoba meng-_scan _tubuhmu dan aku melihat bahwa ternyata kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu mulai menghancurkan tubuhmu dan akan merenggut nyawamu." suara Ochobot terdengar bergetar. Jika saja ia bukan sebuah robot, Ochobot pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

Boboiboy terkejut mendengar ucapan Ochobot. Oh, tidak. Bertambah lagi satu orang yang mengetahui keadaannya. Padahal Boboiboy bertekad untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasianya itu agar ia tidak membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya menkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Ochobot. Ini semua bukan salahmu." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala robot berbentuk bola itu.

"Tapi, aku yang memberikan kekutan itu padamu! Aku tidak tau bahwa kekuatan itu bisa menghancurkanmu! A-aku hanya… Seharusnya aku tidak memberimu kekuatan itu. Maafkan aku." Kata Ochobot sedih.

"Jangan minta maaf. Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur kau memberikan kekuatan ini padaku. Aku jadi bisa menolong banyak orang. Aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki kekuatan ini, Ochobot."ujar Boboiboy.

"Tapi, tapi, kekuatan itu akan merenggut nyawamu! Kau akan mati! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Boboiboy.."

"Setiap manusia pasti akan mati, Ochobot. Walaupun kau tidak memberikan kekuatan ini padaku, aku tetap akan mati jika ajalku memang telah tiba. Ini sudah takdirku sebagai seorang manusia."

Ochobot menghambur ke arah Boboiboy dan memeluknya erat. Boboiboy mendesah pelan.

Kemarin Yaya, dan sekarang Ochobot. Ia tidak menginginkan situasi seperti ini. Yang diinginkannya adalah ia bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu yang dimilikinya dengan berusaha sebaik mungkin membahagiakan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bukannya malah membuat mereka sedih seperti ini. Boboiboy hanya berharap semoga Tok Aba dan teman-temannya yang lain tidak akan mengetahui keadaannya ini.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamar Boboiboy melalui celah-celah di jendelanya. Boboiboy membuka matanya dan segera beranjak bangun. Ia menguap dan memandangi jam dinding yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, sudah jam 6! Aku harus segera bersiap, kalau tidak nanti telat ke sekolah."gumam Boboiboy sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia memaksa dirnya bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Boboiboy melangkah ke dapur sambil menguap. Ia melihat atoknya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan sehingga tidak memperhatikan kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tok Aba."sapa Boboiboy.

"Pagi, Boboiboy."Tok Aba berbalik dan heran melihat cucunya sudah rapi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Boboiboy?"Tanya Tok Aba heran.

"Ya ke sekolah lah, Tok. Memangnya Boboiboy mau kemana lagi dengan seragam sekolah seperti ini?" jawab Boboiboy sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Kau kan baru sembuh, Boboiboy. Jangan memaksakan diri. Beristirahatlah lagi hari ini. Biar nanti atok yang menghubungi gurumu untuk memberitahukan keadaanmu." kata Tok Aba.

"Boboiboy udah nggak apa-apa, kok, Tok. Boboiboy udah sanggup ke sekolah. Lagian kalau hari ini Boboiboy tidak masuk lagi, nanti Boboiboy ketinggalan pelajaran terus." Ujar Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, segeralah minta izin pulang." Kata Tok Aba yang akhirnya mengalah pada cucunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Oke, Tok!"

Setelah itu Tok Aba dan Boboiboy menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Pukul 6 lebih 45 menit, barulah Boboiboy menyeleaikan sarapannya. Pemuda iu menatap jam di dinding dengan panik.

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Boboiboy berangkat dulu, tok! Assalamualaikum!"pamit Boboiboy.

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan! Ingat jangan memaksakan diri!" pesan Tok Aba.

"Oke, Tok."

Boboiboy segera berlari keluar. Ia terus-terusan memandang jam tangannya sambil tetap berlari menuju ke sekolah.

"Sial! Aku pasti terlambat!" gumam Boboiboy panik. Ia berusaha mempercepat larinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh dan baju sekolahnya yang berwarna putih jadi kotor terkena debu di jalan.

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang kini belepotan debu. Tadi kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak sendiri. Karena itulah ia terjatuh.

"_Kekuatan itu menghancurkan tubuhmu dari dalam._"

Boboiboy teringat perkataan sang Malaikat Kematian. Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud 'menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam'? Apakah kekuatannya itu akan menyebar perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya dan merusak satu persatu jaringan dan organ-organ di tubuhnya lalu kemudian ia akan mati?

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu kembali dihantui ketakutan akan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya. Namun Boboiboy segera menyingkirkan ketakutannya dan ia pun bangkit berdiri. Setelah berusaha membersihkan bajunya yang kotor sebisa mungkin, Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan berlari ke sekolah.

Akhirnya Boboiboy tiba di sekolah tanpa mengalami insiden apa pun lagi. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena terus berlari. Setelah nafasnya mulai agak teratur, Boboiboy pun melangkah menuju ke kelasnya. Ia mengintip melalui pintu dan mendesah lega karena belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Boboiboy pun segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Boboiboy!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu disambut dengan banyak seruan yang menyebut namanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyapa teman-temannya, seseorang telah menubruknya dan hampir saja membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Boboiboy!" Ternyata yang menubruknya adalah Gopal. Gopal memeluk Boboiboy erat sekali hingga membuat Boboiboy sesak nafas.

"Boboiboy! Apa kau sudah sembuh? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Luka di kepalamu bagaimana?" Rentetan pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari pemuda berdarah India itu.

"Go..pal. Lepas..kan, se..sak, tau!"keluh Boboiboy.

Gopal pun segera melepaskan dekapannya dan hanya cengengesan melihat Boboiboy mengurut-urut dadanya.

"Sori, Boboiboy."ucap Gopal.

"Huh, dasar kau ini."Boboiboy hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa bajumu kotor, Boboiboy?"Tanya Ying heran.

Boboiboy menunduk memandangi seragam sekolahnya dan baru ingat kalau seragamnya masih kotor karena insiden jatuhnya tadi.

"Ah, tadi aku jatuh di jalan."kata Boboiboy sambilmenggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Ying khawatir.

"Ya."kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, bu guru sudah datang!"kata Gopal. Boboiboy berbalik dan melihat gurunya berjalan masuk ke kelas. Ia pun segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

Celotehan para murid segera terhenti dan mereka pun duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

Boboiboy memandangi meja counter di depannya sambil berpikir serius. _Enaknya makan apa ya_? pikir Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia terus memandangi satu persatu makanan yang ada di meja dan masih belum bisa memutuskan makanan apa yang akan dibelinya.

"Yo, Boboiboy!"Gopal tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk punggung Boboiboy.

"Apa?"Tanya Boboiboy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau lama sekali cuma milih makanan doang. Ayolah, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang sudah menunggu."kata Gopal.

"Iya, iya, bentar."ucap Boboiboy. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil keputusan.

"Bu, nasi lemak pakai ayam goreng satu, ya."kata Boboiboy pada ibu-ibu yang menjaga counter itu.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Tak lama kemudian pesanan Boboiboy telah siap. Ia pun membeli sekaleng jus jeruk sebagai minumannya.

Setelah itu Boboiboy melangkah bersama Gopal menuju ke tempat teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu.

"Eh, Boboiboy. Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu."kata Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau mau memberitahuku apa?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku terpilih sebagai pemain untuk turnamen sepak bola nanti! Aku akan menjadi kiper!"ucap Gopal gembira.

"Serius? Wah, selamat Gopal! Kau memang terbaik!" kata Boboiboy ikut merasa gembira.

"Ehehe, terima kasih."ujar Gopal. "Sebenarnya kau juga terpilih Boboiboy, tapi karena kemarin kau tidak datang, maka pelatih menggantimu dengan orang lain."lanjut Gopal.

"Begitukah? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain di turnamen itu."ucap Boboiboy sedih.

"Tak apa Boboiboy. Kan masih banyak pertandingan lain. Lain kali kau pasti bisa jadi pemain juga." hibur Gopal. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum. _Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku tak akan sempat bermain di pertandingan apapun lagi, Gopal._, pikir Boboiboy sedih.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di meja tempat teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu. Fang terlihat sedang sibuk menyantap makanannya, sedangkan Yaya dan Ying masih belum menyentuh makan siang mereka karena menunggu Gopal dan Boboiboy.

"Hey, Fang! Kau ini tidak setia kawan sekali, sih. Masa kau makan tanpa menunggu kami?"kata Gopal kesal.

"Kalian yang kelamaan. Tidak tau apa aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi? Nanti kalau aku menunggu kalian terus pingsan karena kelaparan gimana? Bisa jatuh popularitasku."balas Fang.

Gopal dan Boboiboy hanya memutar bola mata mereka dan kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk.

Kelima anak itu pun menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap. Untuk beberpa saat tak ada percakapan yang terjadi karena mereka terlalu sibuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka sebelum waktu istirahat siang berakhir.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lima piring yang tadinya penuh dengan makanan kini telah habis tak bersisa menandakan betapa laparnya mereka. Kelima sahabat itu kemudian hanya duduk diam karena merasa kekenyangan.

"Eh, kalian harus nonton aku bermain di turnamen sepak bola nanti ya!" tiba-tiba Gopal memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Tenang saja kami pasti akan datang dan mendukungmu Gopal!"kata Yaya.

"Memangnya kapan turnamen itu diadakan?"Tanya Fang sambil menguap.

"Hmm, kata pak pelatih sih dua bulan lagi."ucap Gopal.

"Dua bulan lagi?"Tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?"Gopal heran mendengar kekagetan Boboiboy.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."gumam Boboiboy.

"Pokoknya kalian semua harus datang! Awas kalau nggak!"kata Gopal lagi.

"Iya, iya. Kami pasti datang kok." Kata Fang malas.

"Yaloh, kami akan menjadi supportermu dan berteriak paling keras!"seru Ying semangat.

"Kau juga akan datang mendukungku kan Boboiboy?"Tanya Gopal pada Boboiboy yang hanya diam saja.

"Ah, iya. Tenang saja, sobat, aku pasti akan datang dan menonton aksi hebatmu!"kata Boboiboy.

"_Maaf, Gopal. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa datang dan mendukungmu."_lanjut Boboiboy dalam hati.

Boboiboy melihat Yaya sedang menatap ke arahnya dan segera berpaling saat Boboiboy menatapnya balik. Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Saat itu bel masuk berbunyi. Kelima sahabat itu pun segera membereskan barang mereka dan berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa hari Minggu nanti kalian ada waktu kosong?"Tanya Boboiboy pada keempat sahabatnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, seperti biasanya. Keempat sahabatnya memandang Boboiboy heran.

"Aku sih, sepertinya ada waktu kosong. Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Ying heran.

"Aku, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot berencana jalan-jalan ke pantai hari Minggu nanti. Bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut?"ajak Boboiboy.

"Ke pantai? Aku ikut!"seru Gopal semangat.

"Ah, aku benci pantai. Nanti kalau kulitku gosong gimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau kulit indahku ini kenapa-napa?"ujar Fang.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya hanya memandang Fang dengan tatapan bosan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita kan sudah lama tidak liburan. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa liburan bersama."kata Boboiboy.

"'Terakhir kalinya?' Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Ying curiga.

Boboiboy merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa pula ia bisa sampai kelepasan bicara?

"Oh, itu, umm, sebentar lagi kan sudah ujian semester. Jadi mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa liburan sebelum ujian."ujar Boboiboy gugup. Ia hanya berharap semoga teman-temannya tidak tambah curiga.

Ying memandangi Boboiboy dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun akhirnya ia berujar.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Yeii! Jadi kita bakalan liburan nih? Ayiikk!"seru Gopal sambil menari-nari kegirangan.

"Cih. Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Kata Fang akhirnya. Boboiboy pun tersenyum senang.

"Yaya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau juga ikut, kan?"Tanya Ying pada Yaya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun sendirian.

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja aku ikut. Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk liburan bersama sahabat-sahabatku."kata Yaya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Oke, kalau begitu, hari Minggu kita berkumpul di rumah Boboiboy. Bawa amkanan yang banyak, ya!"seru Gopal semangat.

"Kau ini. Taunya makan saja."gerutu Fang.

"Ya iyalah. Kalau tidak makan bagaimana kita bisa hidup?"balas Gopal.

Mereka kemudian terus melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan diwarnai pertengkaran Gopal dan Fang.

.

.

.

Boboiboy memencet beberapa angka di hpnya dan kemudian menekan tombol _call_. Ia mendekatkan telepon genggam itu ke telinganya dan mendengar nada tunggu yang menandakan bahwa panggilannya belum diangkat. Tak berpa lama berulah terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

"_Halo? Siapa ini_?"sapa suara wanita itu.

"Halo, ibu. Ini Boboiboy."

"_Oh, ternyata kau Boboiboy. Ada apa kok anak kesayangan ibu ini tiba-tiba menelepon? Biasanya juga kalau ibu menelopon kamu selalu sibuk_." Canda ibu Boboiboy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, bu. Boboiboy cuma kangen pengen dengar suara ibu."

"_Aduh, anak ibu ini manis sekali. Jadi, bagaimana kabar jagoan kecil ibu? Kamu sehat-sehat saja kan sayang?_"

"Boboiboy sehat, kok, bu. Ibu gimana?"

"_Alhamdulillah, ibu juga sehat sayang. Gimana kabar Tok Aba_?"

"Tok Aba juga sehat, bu. Sangat bersemangat, seperti biasa."

"Oh, iya, ayah dimana bu? Boboiboy juga pengen dengar suara ayah."

"_Oh, ayahmu sedang dinas ke luar kota. Ayahmu itu sibuk sekali. Sebentar-bentar harus ke luar kota. Ibu ditinggal sendirian lagi di rumah. Untunglah ibu bisa membujuk tantemu untuk memperbolehkan sepupumu menginap disini dan menemani ibu."_

Boboiboy hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan ibunya. Ia kemudian terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ibu.."

"_Ya?_"

"Terima kasih ya ibu sudah membesarkan Boboiboy sampai sebesar ini dan selalu menyayangi Boboiboy."

Ibunya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"_Kamu salah minum obat Boboiboy? Atau kamu makan sesuatu yang aneh tadi siang? Kok tiba-tiba bicaramu jadi lembut begitu? Ibu jadi merinding._"

Boboiboy kembali tertawa, tapi kini air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ia harus menjaga suaranya agar ibunya tidak tau ia sedang menangis.

"Ibu ini, anaknya lagi serius mau ngucapin terima kasih malah dibilang salah minum obat."kata Boboiboy sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"_Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Habis ibu heran, kok tumben-tumbenan kamu ngomongnya gitu. Biasanya juga kamu nggak pernah ngomong lembut-lembut sama ibu apalagi bilang makasih. Hmm, pasti ada maunya ya?_"

"Tidak, kok, bu. Kali ini Boboiboy tulus deh ngomong gitu ke ibu."

"_Iya deh, ibu percaya._"

"Ibu…"

"_Ya? Apa lagi kali ini? Pasti sekarang kamu mau minta sesuatu dari ibu kan? Hayo jujur aja._"

"Ibu ini kok curigaan terus sih sama anak sendiri."

"_Ahaha maaf. Anak ibu yang satu ini kan kadang-kadang otaknya licik. Jadi ibu harus waspada dong._"

"Ibu jahat."

"_Jangan ngambek dong sayang. Ibu kan cuma bercanda._"

"Ibu, Boboiboy kangen pengen liat wajah ibu."

"_Makanya kalau kangen pulang kesini dong. Kamu ini waktu ibu suruh pulang alasannya selalu sedang sibuk._"

"Yaah, Boboiboy kan memang sibuk bu. Kegiatan sekolah padat sekali."

"_Padat apaan. Masih SMA juga udah sok sibuk kayak pejabat aja._"

"Ih, ibu. Nggak percayaan amat sama anak sendiri. Boboiboy banyak kegiatan di sekolah bu."

"_Iya, deh, iya. Tapi liburan semester nanti kamu pulang ke Kuala Lumpur kan?_"

"Umm, soal itu Boboiboy nggak bisa janji deh, bu."

"_Lho, kok gitu? Kamu sibuk juga waktu liburan nanti?_"

"Nggak sih, bu. Cuma…"

"_Cuma apa? Pokoknya ibu nggak mau tau. Liburan nanti kamu harus pulang. Ibu kan juga kangen pengen meluk anak kesayangan ibu._"

Boboiboy tercekat. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat, kalau tidak ibunya akan sadar ia sedang menangis.

"_Ah, Boboiboy. Sudah dulu, ya. Teman ibu sudah datang menjemput. Ibu mau pergi arisan dulu. Nanti ibu telepon kamu lagi._"

"Oke, bu. Aku menyayangimu ibu."kata Boboiboy dengan suara tercekat.

"_Ibu juga menyayangimu, sayang._"

Setelah itu Boboiboy pun memutuskan panggilannya. Ia menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir keluar.

Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan ibunya dan juga ayahnya. Dan ia mungkin tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Boboiboy memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya yang tergantung di dinding. Ia menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya tanpa sempat membalas kebaikan kedua orang tuanya. Kini ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk membahagiakan mereka seiring berkurangnya waktu yang masih dimilikinya untuk hidup dan bernafas.

Boboiboy terus menangis sampai sinar kemerahan perlahan menyusup ke kamarnya menandakan terbenamnya matahari dan berakhir pula satu hari lagi dari sisa satu minggu waktu yang masih ia miliki untuk hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, namun Boboiboy belum juga memejamkan matanya. Suasana di rumahnya sangat sunyi dan tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara binatang malam yang sesekali memecah kesunyian malam di luar.

Boboiboy akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah sepelan mungkin melintasi kamar tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam yang sejuk langsusng menyapanya begitu ia telah membuka jendela itu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, Boboiboy memanjat turun dari jendela kamarnya. Kemudian dengan berhati-hati, ia kembali memanjat naik ke atas, ke atap rumah Tok Aba nya itu. Akhirnya setelah usaha keras yang diselingi dengan beberapa kali hampir jatuh karena terpeleset, Boboiboy tiba di atas atap.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kemudian ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atap itu. Boboiboy memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang di atasnya. Ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan menatap bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya tak terhingga itu. Setiap kali melihat bintang, Boboiboy tak pernah merasa sedih dan kesepian. Ia selalu merasa bintang-bintang itu seolah sedang menyapanya dan berbicara padanya.

Boboiboy sudah seringkali naik ke atas sini hanya untuk memandangi bintang. Biasanya ia lebih memilih menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk terbang naik ke sini. Namun kali ini ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menggunakan kekuatannya dan malah akan semakin memperparah keadaannya sekarang.

Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah Boboiboy dan meniup beberepa helai rambut hitamnya. Boboiboy sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa lupa untuk mengenakan jaket padahal ia tau udara malam itu sangat dingin. Tapi ia tidak mungkin turun ke kamarnya mengambil jaket dan naik kembali ke sini. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berusaha menahan dinginnya sengatan udara malam sambil terus memandangi keindahan bintang di langit.

"Sedang meratapi nasib?"sebuah suara mengagetkan Boboiboy. Ia berpaling ke samping dan mendapati sang Malaikat Kematian sedang duduk beberapa meter darinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Tidak ada. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan menikmati angin malam saat secara tak sengaja aku melihat seorang pemuda bodoh yang tengah duduk sendirian di atap dengan hanya memakai kaus tipis walaupun udara sangat dingin dan sedang meratapi hidupnya yang hanya tersisa seminggu lagi."jelas Livey dengan nada sarkastis.

Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Livey. Ia kemudian kembali menatap bintang.

"Hey, Livey, kemana orang-orang pergi setelah mereka mati?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."jawab Livey singkat.

"Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku sekarang?"pinta Boboiboy.

"Tidak."Livey kembali menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apa tempat itu jauh? Lebih jauh dari bintang-bintang di atas sana?"Boboiboy terus saja bertanya pada Livey walaupun Malaikat Kematian itu hanya memberikan respon yang singkat.

"Ya."ucap Livey.

"Apa kalau aku sudah mati nanti aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku disini? Dengan menjadi hantu, mungkin?"Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Huh, kenapa kalian para manusia bisa berpikiran seperti itu, sih? Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kalau kau sudah mati, maka hubungan apapun yang kau miliki dengan dunia ini akan terputus. Kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali dan berhubungan dengan orang-orang disini lagi."

"Oh, begitu ya."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau sering berhubungan atau berbicara dengan manusia?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tidak. Aku sering memperhatikan dan mengawasi manusia. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan diri dan berbicara dengan seorang manusia."ujar Livey.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku merasa sangat tersanjung."kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa. Livey hanya mendengus.

Mereka kembali duduk dalam diam. Boboiboy menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain mengagetkannya.

"Boboiboy?" Ia menoleh dan melihat Yaya sedang terbang menghampirinya.

"Astaga, Yaya. Kau mengagetkanku!"kata Boboiboy.

"Maaf."ucap Yaya merasa bersalah karena telah mengagetkan Boboiboy.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa Boboiboy?"Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan siapapun."jawab Boboiboy gugup. Ia melirik ke tempat Livey berada dan menyadari bahwa Malaikat itu telah menghilang.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengarmu sedang bercakap-cakap."kata Yaya bingung.

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku sering kok melakukannya."kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh, begitu." Yaya pun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yaya?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ah, aku tak sengaja melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian disini melalui jendela kamarku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terbang kesini dan menemuimu."jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di atas sini, Boboiboy?"kali ini giliran Yaya yang bertanya pada Boboiboy.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang. Aku sering melakukannya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."jawab Boboiboy.

"Apa kau sedang tidak bisa tidur?"Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur, aku tidak akan bisa membuka mataku lagi besok."

"Boboiboy…"

"Manusia benar-benar serakah, ya. Kita selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita miliki. Padahal aku tau kalau semua manusia pasti akan mati, tak terkecuali diriku. Tapi saat kematian itu sudah di depan mata, aku malah menyangkalnya dan ingin menghindarinya. Aku masih ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk hidup. Masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan. Aku tidak mau mati secepat ini."

Yaya tak tau harus berkata apa. Kata-kata Boboiboy terasa mengiris hatinya. Ia seolah bisa ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dialami sahabatnya itu. Harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan mati di usia yang masih sangat muda. Mereka baru 15 tahun. Masa depan mereka masih sangat panjang dan masih banyak sekali hal-hal yang bisa mereka lakukan di masa depan.

"_Aku akan hidup berapa tahun lagi ya? Kenapa aku tak bisa membagi setengahnya saja untuk Boboiboy_?"pikir Yaya putus asa.

"Yaya, kalau aku mati nanti, tolong jangan lupakan aku ya?" ucap Boboiboy lirih.

"Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Kau kan sahabatku."balas Yaya.

Boboiboy bertatapan dengan mata Yaya dan tersenyum. Bagi Yaya senyum itu jauh lebih indah daripada jutaan bintang di langit sana.

Lama sekali mereka terus berpandangan, seolah ingin saling membagikan kata-kata dalam diam yang tak sanggup mereka ungkapkan. Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy berpaling dan kembali menatap langit berbintang. Yaya pun ikut menatap langit dan berharap ia bisa menghentikan waktu. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga agar momen ini tidak pernah berakhir dan akan terus abadi selamanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yuhuu, more BBBxYaya**

**Chapter ini kurang greget ya?**

**Maaf, soalnya otak author lagi ngadat (?) jadi ide-idenya susah keluar u.u**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang selalu setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.**

**Jangan bosan-bosan mampir dan mengisi kotak review ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 6

Boboiboy membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Boboiboy menatap kota kecil di hadapnnya yang masih sepi karena sebagian besar penduduknya masih berada di kasur mereka yang nyaman. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ini hari Minggu. Artinya hari ini ia akan pergi liburan ke pantai bersama Tok Aba dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi liburan terakhirnya bersama mereka, karena itulah ia harus menikmatinya sebaik mungkin.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dai kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, Tok Aba, Ochobot!" sapa Boboiboy.

"Pagi," balas keduanya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera bersiap-siap Boboiboy. Nanti teman-temanmu sudah keburu datang dank au masih belum siap," kata Tok Aba sambil menuangkan teh untuk Boboiboy.

"Tenang aja, tok. Mereka datang nanti jam 8. Sekarang kan masih jam setengah 7," ucap Boboiboy santai.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja," kata Tok aba mengalah.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Setelah selesai sarapan, Boboiboy membantu atoknya mencuci piring-piring kotor. Barulah setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya bersama Ochobot untuk bersiap-siap.

Pukul 8 tepat, Boboiboy telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan semua perlengkapannya tersusun rapi di sebelahnya. Hari ini Boboiboy mengenakan celana pendek sedikit di bawah lutut dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih. Tak lupa rompi jingga kesayangannya. Dan juga topi dinosaurusnya yang dipasang terbalik menutupi rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan.

Tak lama, Yaya muncul dengan membawa sebuah ransel berukuran sedang yang disampirkan ke punggungnya. Kemudian disusul oleh Ying dan Fang yang juga sama-sama mengenakan tas ransel di punggung masing-masing. Yang terkahir muncul adalah Gopal. Ia berlari terengah-engah ke arah mereka. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah ransel besar yang Boboiboy yakini isinya pastilah makanan.

"Oke, semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Tok Aba setelah mengecek keadaan mobil VW tuanya.

"Sudah, tok," sahut Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Tok Aba lagi.

Mereka semua mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ayo kita ke pantai!" seru Gopal. Mereka pun meletakkan bawaan masing-masing di jok belakang mobil dan kemudian menjejalkan diri mereka di jok di belakang kursi pengemudi.

Awalnya kelima sahabat itu saling berdesakan di jok tengah hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyuruh Gopal duduk di jok depan di sebelah Tok Aba yang mengemudikan mobil. Akhirnya mereka bisa duduk nyaman tanpa harus merasa sesak lagi. Tok Aba pun kemudian menyalakan VW nya dan mereka pun meluncur pelan menuju pantai Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

Pantai di hari Minggu memang selalu dipenuhi banyak orang. Berbagai macam orang dari berbagai kalangan memang selalu menjadikan pantai sebagai salah satu alternatif liburan untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka yang penat oleh pekerjaan maupun sekolah.

Setelah berkeliling selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menemukan sebuah pondok peristirahatan kosong yang bisa mereka tempati. Tok Aba, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas kepenatan mereka setelah berkendara selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Sementara Gopal dan Ochobot langsung berlari dengan bersemangat ke arah laut setelah mencampakkan begitu saja barang bawaan mereka.

"Yuhuu, lautt! _I'm comi~ng_!" seru Gopal dan ia langsung melesat meniggalkan teman-temannya dan menceburkan diri ke laut.

Fang memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Ying, Yaya, dan Boboiboy hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah puas duduk-duduk beristirahat sambil menikmati semilir angin laut yang sejuk, Bobobiboy pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Gopal berenang di laut.

"Aku mau berenang sekarang. Kalian ikut?" tanya Boboiboy.

Ying dan Yaya mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Sementara Fang sibuk mengubek-ubek tas ranselnya dan mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Boboiboy tercengang saat Fang mengeluarkan sebotol besar _sun-block_ dan kemudian dengan hati-hati mengoleskannya di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Fang. Kau sudah seperti cewek saja," komentar Ying.

"Aku dan Ying bahkan tidak membawa sun-block. Sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi cewek daripada kami, Fang," sambung Yaya.

Boboiboy dan Tok Aba hanya tertawa geli, sementara Fang mendengus kesal karena dikatai seperti anak perempuan.

"Terserah deh, kalian mau bilang apa. Yang penting besok aku tidak harus masuk sekolah dengan keadaan kulit gosong terbakar matahari." Ying dan Yaya memutar mata mereka dan Boboiboy tergelak mendengar komentar Fang.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tinggalkan saja nona Fang ini. Lebih baik kita segera berenang di laut," kata Boboiboy.

Kemudian ia, Ying, dan Yaya berjalan ke arah laut dan meninggalkan Fang yang masih sibuk mengoleskan _sun-block_, dan juga Tok Aba yang memilih untuk tetap beristirahat di pondok dan menjaga barang-barang mereka.

"Oi! Tunggu aku!" Fang menyusul mereka tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menikmati waktu yang sangat menyenangkan hari ini bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia beberapa kali mengalami kesulitan saat bergerak, dan ia juga cepat merasa lelah. Namun Boboiboy berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikannya dari teman-temannya. Hanya Yaya yang menyadari kondisinya, dan gadis itu berkali-kali menatap Boboiboy dengan cemas, takut sahabatnya itu akan tumbang lagi.

Kelima remaja itu —dan juga Ochobot— duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon kelapa setelah puas bermain. Mereka meminta Ochobot mengipasi mereka satu persatu, dan Ochobot pun melakukannya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, barulah kemudian Gopal membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hei, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita kembali ke pondok. Aku lapar sekali," keluh Gopal sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Ya, aku juga lapar. Ayo kita makan siang," kata Yaya menyetujui usul Gopal.

Ketiga teman mereka yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke pondok tempat Tok Aba menunggu.

"Hei bagaimana kalau nanti kita naik ke tebing itu?" usul Ying tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk tebing yang berada tak jauh dari pantai.

"Apa?! Untuk apa kita naik ke tebing mengerikan itu?" seru Gopal tak percaya dengan usul Ying.

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan _cliff diving_, Gopal. Masa kau tidak pernah lihat orang yang terjun ke laut dari atas tebing seperti itu?" ucap Ying.

"Tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Kalau aku mati bagaimana?" tanya Gopal ketakutan.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau tidak akan mati. Malahan itu seru sekali, lho. Aku sering melakukannya dengan sepupu-sepupuku," ujar Ying lagi.

"Sepertinya seru. Ayo kita coba," kata Boboiboy antusias.

"Kurasa lebih baik tidak usah," gumam Yaya sambil memandangi Boboiboy dengan khawatir. Ia tau pemuda itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, jadi Yaya tidak ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat keadaan Boboiboy semakin buruk.

Gopal terlihat senang mendengar penolakan Yaya, namun Ying hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sedikit heran. "Lho, kenapa? Biasanya kau suka hal-hal seperti ini," kata gadis berkacamata bundar itu.

"Iya, sih. Tapi Boboiboy …" Yaya langsung menghentikan uucapannya saat Boboiboy menatapnya, berusaha mencegahnya berbicara lebih jauh.

"Boboiboy kenapa?" tanya Fang curiga.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa, kok. Jadi ayo kita naik ke tebing itu setelah makan siang nanti," ujar Boboiboy bersemangat.

Ying dan Fang saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sedangkan Gopal terlihat tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia hanya berharap teman-temannya membatalkan niat mereka untuk melompat dari tebing mengerikan itu. Akhirnya Ying pun mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu selepas makan siang kita akan terjun dari tebing itu!" seru Ying.

Boboiboy bersorak gembira dan Yaya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Fang mengangkat bahunya dan terus berjalan menuju pondok tempat Tok Aba menunggu. Sedangkan Gopal hanya menatap mereka tak percaya. Ia menganggap teman-temannya pasti sudah gila dan pemuda berbadan besar itu bertekad untuk tidak ikut-ikutan.

.

.

.

"Atok, nanti kami mau melakukan _cliff diving_ ya? "kata Boboiboy pada atoknya saat mereka sedang menyantap makan siang.

"_Cliff diving_? Apa itu?" tanya Tok Aba bingung.

"Itu lho, tok. Terjun bebas ke laut dari atas tebing. Kayak yang di TV-TV itu," jelas Boboiboy.

"Apa? Terjun dari atas tebing? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya. Itu kan berbahaya!" kata Tok Aba.

"Ha! Benar sekali perkataan, Tok Aba! Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, bahaya!" Gopal segera menyambut gembira penolakan dari Tok Aba.

"Nggak bahaya, kok, Tok. Ying saja sering melakukannya. Ya kan, Ying?" Gadis berkacamata bulat itu hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Plis, Tok. Boboiboy pengen banget coba melompat dari tebing itu," pinta boboiboy dengan wajah memelas.

"Kalau nanti kalian kenapa-napa gimana?"

"Nggak bakalan, Tok. Janji, deh." Boboiboy mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Tok Aba terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memberi isyarat pada Tok Aba agar ia tak memberi mereka izin.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi," kata Tok Aba akhirnya. Gopal mendesah kecewa sementara teman-temannya yang lain bersorak gembira. Bahkan Yaya yang tadinya ikut menolak juga terlihat senang karena sejujurnya ia memang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

"Atok ini memang selalu terbaik!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Ya lah. Kalau lagi begini aja baru kau bilang atok terbaik," dengus Tok Aba. Boboiboy hanya nyengir.

"Kau mau ikut, Ochobot?" ajak Boboiboy pada robot bola kuning yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong semangka untuk mereka.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku kan takut ketinggian," ucap Ochobot ngeri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya segera menuntaskan makan siang mereka dan tidak sabar ingin segera merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjun dari atas tebing.

.

.

.

Gopal sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut-ikutan ataupun menuruti kemauan teman-temannya yang ingin melakukan _cliff diving _itu. Namun malang bagi Gopal, walaupun ia bersikeras untuk tidak ikut, teman-temannya berhasil menyeretnya bersama mereka dan kini disinilah mereka berlima. Berdiri di atas tebing setinggi 15 meter di atas laut.

"Ayolah teman-teman. Tolong jangan paksa aku melakukan ini. Aku belum mau mati. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa SMA ku. Aku bahkan belum punya pacar!" kata Gopal ngawur.

Teman-temannya hanya menyeringai ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja mereka telah mendorongnya ke bawah dan kini ia sedang menukik turun ke arah lautan yang berwarna biru terang di bawahnya. Gopal sibuk berkomat-kamit berdoa dalam hatinya dan berharap agar ia bisa pulang dengan selamat nantinya.

Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Gopal setelah mereka mendorongnya jatuh. Kini mereka berempat mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian secara bersamaan mereka terjun bebas ke arah lautan yang membentang di bawah mereka.

Angin menderu di telinga Boboiboy saat ia membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah. Ia menjerit. Tapi itu bukan jeritan ketakutan, melainkan jeritan kegembiraan dan kepuasan saat membiarkan tubuhnya terus melayang jatuh. Ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya juga menjerit gembira. _Ini benar-benar menyenangkan_! Jerit Boboiboy dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah melayang selama beberapa saat, tubuhnya menghantam air laut yang dingin. Air laut bergemuruh di telinganya. Boboiboy menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk berenang ke atas, saat rasa sakit di dadanya menghapus semua kegembiraan yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu. Ia berusaha berenang ke atas dengan panik dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sayangnya tekanan air laut seolah memaksanya untuk terus tenggelam. Ia menggapai-gapai ke atas tak berdaya. Tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa keram saat perlahan ia merasakan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Boboiboy menutup matanya dan berusaha mengusir semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Jeritan kegembiraan dalam hatinya kini digantikan oleh jeritan kesakitan. Sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan benar-benar tak tertahankan sehingga ia berharap agar Livey segera datang dan mencabut nyawanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Samar-samar Boboiboy bisa melihat sebuah sosok hitam datang menghampirinya. Itu pasti Livey. Malaikat itu pasti datang untuk mencabut nyawanya dan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini.

Cahaya matahari semakin menjauh saat perlahan tubuh Boboiboy terus tenggelam dalam air laut yang dingin yang terus menariknya ke bawah, menuju kehampaan.

.

.

.

Fang menyemburkan air dari mulutnya saat ia akhirnya berhasil memunculkan kepalanya di atas permukaan air. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat Ying dan Yaya berada tak jauh darinya. Mereka juga terlihat terbatuk-batuk dan menyemburkan air laut yang memaksa masuk ke tenggorokan mereka saat melompat ke bawah tadi. Beberapa meter dari Fang, Gopal sedang mengapung dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang menandakan bahwa pemuda berdarah India itu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan sekali! Ayo kita ulangi lagi!" seru Yaya gembira. Ia sudah lupa sama sekali dengan kekhawatirannya tadi.

"Ayo!" sambut Ying antusias.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sudah cukup sekali aku hampir mati. Aku tak akan pernah mau mengulanginya lagi," gerutu Gopal sambil berenang ke arah mereka.

"Oh, ayolah, Gopal. Masa kau tidak menikmatinya tadi?" kata Yaya sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati saat teman-temanku mendorongku jatuh dari tebing setinggi 15 meter dan kukira maut akan segera menjemputku saat aku tiba di bawah?" kata Gopal kesal.

Ying dan Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Gopal. Namun Fang tidak ikut tertawa karena ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berempat.

"Dimana Boboiboy?" tanya Fang tajam. Ying dan Yaya menghentikan tawa mereka dan baru menyadari ketidakhadiran teman mereka yang seorang lagi.

"Oh, tidak! Boboiboy pasti tenggelam!" Gopal berseru panik. Yaya merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat rasa panik karena ketidakhadiran Boboiboy memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Gopal. Boboiboy kan pandai berenang. Dia tidak mungkin…" Perkataan Ying terputus dan matanya membelalak saat ia melihat sesosok tubuh terapung tak jauh di belakang Gopal.

"Boboiboy!" Ying berseru dan segera berenang menghampiri tubuh yang terapung-apung itu. Ketiga temannya mengikutinya.

Ying menatap tak percaya saat dilihatnya ternyata tubuh yang terapung itu benar-benar Boboiboy. Mata pemuda itu terpejam dan bibirnya membiru.

"Oh, tidak! Boboiboy!" seru Yaya, ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat tubuh terapung Boboiboy.

"Cepat! Kita harus membawanya ke pinggir pantai!" kata Fang. Ketiga temannya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian bersama-sama berenang ke tepi pantai sambil membopong tubuh Boboiboy yang terkulai lemah.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di pantai dan mereka segera membaringkan tubuh Boboiboy di pasir.

"Gopal, cepat beritahu Tok Aba dan Ochobot! Juga carikan bantuan! Hubungi penjaga pantai atau siapa pun!" perintah Ying pada Gopal. Gopal mengangguk dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Boboiboy?" Yaya mencoba memanggil Boboiboy dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak bergerak.

Yaya meletakkan jarinya di mulut Boboiboy. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu bernafas.

"Dia tidak bernafas!" kata Yaya panik.

Yaya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Boboiboy dimana ia yakin akan bisa mendengar debar jantung sahabatnya itu. Namun ia tidak mendengar apa pun, hanya keheningan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**._.**

**Review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuhuuu~**

**Saya kembali lagii~ #tebarbunga #digebukinramerame #kenapaasikluajayangnongolsih**

**Oke, selamat menikmati chapter baru ini.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 7

Yaya membeku tak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu kini tidak lagi bernafas dan jantungnya juga telah berhenti berdetak yang hanya berarti satu hal. Boboiboy telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya menjerit. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Boboiboy lebih keras, gadis itu bahkan menampar wajah pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya itu, tapi sia-sia. Jantungnya sudah berhenti. Yang ia tampar hanyalah kekosongan. "Boboiboy!"

"Minggir." Fang mendorong Yaya menjauh dari Boboiboy. Jari-jarinya menyentuh titik-titik di leher Boboiboy, meraba tulang di rusuk dan tulang belakangnya.

Fang kemudian memencet hidung Boboiboy dan membuka mulutnya. Ia lalu meniupkan udara ke paru-paru Boboiboy. Dada Boboiboy perlahan-lahan naik dan turun seiring setiap udara yang ditiupkan Fang ke paru-parunya.

Yaya menangis dalam diam, menyesali dirinya yang tidak berusaha cukup keras untuk mencegah Boboiboy ikut bersama mereka. Sedangkan Ying hanya bisa diam dan melihat sambil berharap mati-matian usaha Fang berhasil. Menit-menit yang menyiksa berlalu ketika harapan mereka makin lama makin pudar. Ketika mereka berpikir bahwa sudah terlambat, bahwa Boboiboy sudah meninggal, pergi, tak bisa disentuh lagi selamanya, dia terbatuk kecil dan menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Yaya, Ying, dan Fang menghembuskan nafas lega.

Yaya perlahan mendekat ke arah Boboiboy. "Boboiboy?" panggilnya lembut dengan suara tercekat.

Kelopak mata Boboiboy bergetar dan akhirnya terbuka. Matanya menatap ketiga temannya bingung selama beberapa saat.

"Apa— aku belum mati?" gumam Boboiboy pelan.

"Ya," bisik Yaya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Ya, kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup." Yaya langsung menarik Boboiboy ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Dasar Boboiboy bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir setengah mati?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yaya. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Boboiboy.

"Kau sempat mati! Kau tidak bernapas dan jantungmu berhenti!" kata Yaya dengan suara tercekik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jantungku sudah kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan Yaya.

Ying dan Fang saling bertukar pandang penuh arti. Namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya diam memandangi kedua teman mereka itu. Saat itu, mereka mendengar suara Gopal yang berseru memanggil mereka.

"Hoooi! Aku datang membawa bantuan!" seru Gopal. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka bersama Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan dua orang penjaga pantai. Yaya segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Kamu nggak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Tok Aba khawatir.

"Ya, tok," jawab Boboiboy lemah.

Salah seorang penjaga pantai datang menghampiri Boboiboy dan berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Denyut nadinya normal. Pernapasannya juga sepertinya tidak bermasalah. Mungkin hanya sedikit terguncang. Lebih baik segera bawa dia pulang dan biarkan dia beristirahat," kata penjaga pantai itu pada Tok Aba.

"Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Tok Aba. Kedua penjaga pantai itu membungkuk singkat dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba cemas sambil membelai rambut cucunya itu.

"Tadi Boboiboy tenggelam, dan dia sempat … tak sadarkan diri," jelas Ying. Ia ingin mengucapkan 'sempat mati', tapi takut Tok Aba terkejut dan malah terkena serangan jantung.

"Tapi Boboiboy udah nggak apa-apa kok, Tok. Dia udah dikasih nafas buatan sama Fang," lanjut Ying.

"APA?! Fang ngasih nafas buatan ke Boboiboy?!"seru Gopal _shock_. Fang melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Gopal dan pemuda bertubuh gempal itu pun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja Boboiboy. Ayo, kita pulang," kata Tok Aba.

Mereka berlima mengangguk. Boboiboy segera bangkit berdiri dengan sedikit limbung. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau bisa jalan? Perlu kupapah?" tanya Gopal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan teman-temannya mengikuti Tok Aba yang berjalan di depan bersama Ochobot.

Boboiboy merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menghancurkan liburannya yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ia merasa sangat lega dirinya masih hidup. Masih bisa bernafas dan melihat teman-temannya lagi.

Selama sesaat yang mengerikan saat ia tenggelam di laut tadi, Boboiboy sudah sangat yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Ia sangat bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup udara dan membuka matanya. Walaupun waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menikmati semua ini semakin berkurang.

Boboiboy seolah bisa melihat sebuah jam pasir yang terus menitikkan pasir setiap detiknya, seolah menghitung mundur sisa-sisa waktu yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Hari Rabu selalu menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi Boboiboy. Karena setiap hari Rabu, Boboiboy harus mengikuti 3 mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya sekaligus. Matematika, Kimia, dan Biologi.

Namun, hari Rabu ini terasa lebih berat daripada Rabu-Rabu sebelumnya. Tidak hanya harus menerima siksaan dari tiga mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya, tapi ia juga harus menerima siksaan dari tubuhnya.

Sejak pulang dari pantai hari Minggu kemarin, Boboiboy terus-terusan merasa tidak enak badan. Badannya panas dingin dan ia sering merasakan nafasnya sesak. Dan kelihatannya hari ini merupakan puncaak rasa sakitnya. Ia berulang kali harus meminta izin keluar kelas, karena perutnya terus merasa mual. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu di tubuhnya yang marah karena ia bisa menghindari kematian dan berniat menyiksanya habis-habisan.

Boboiboy duduk di lantai toilet —yang untungnya kering— dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menyeka darah dari mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Ya, ia lagi-lagi harus meminta izin ke toilet karena ingin muntah. Dan kali ini, muntahan yang keluar dari mulutnya berupa darah segar.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. _Sudah berakhir_, pikir Boboiboy. _Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Waktu satu mingguku hampir habis. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi._

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu membiarkan air matanya terus tumpah, mewakili setiap perasaan takut yang ia rasakan sejak ia divonis akan segera mati. Namun Boboiboy tau ia harus segera kembali ke kelas agar teman-temannya —yang sudah mulai merasa curiga dengan kondisi anehnya beberapa hari ini— tidak tambah khawatir. Maka dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Boboiboy pun bangkit, membersihkan diri, dan berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.. Tubuhnya yang sedang sekarat sepertinya mulai menyerah untuk melawan kekuatan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan saat kekuatan itu berhasil menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya, saat itulah hidupnya benar-benar akan berakhir.

Pemuda pemilik kekuatan lima elemen itu, menghentikan langkahnya dan menyenderkan dirinya di tembok yang membatasi gang kecil yang sedang mereka lewati. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengusir rasa pusing yang mulai menjalar di kepalanya.

"Boboiboy?" sebuah suara menyentakkan Boboiboy., tapi otaknya mulai susah mencerna pemiliki suara itu. Sepertinya itu suara Ying. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, namun pandangannya mulai memburam. Boboiboy menggeleng-gelenngkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan otaknya dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat keempat temannya menunduk memandanginya dengan cemas. Boboiboy baru menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang berlutut di atas tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya. Ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu beribu kali beberapa hari ini. Namun teman-temannya jelas mulai tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Kau jelas tidak _baik-baik saja_. Ayolah Boboiboy, berhentilah berbohong pada kami," kata Ying.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Cuma sedikit pusing," ucap Boboiboy bersikeras. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan bersyukur karena ia bisa berdiri dengan mantap dan tidak limbung.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya," lanjut Boboiboy. Ia berusaha tersenyum, namun senyumannya malah lebih mirip seringai kesakitan karena dadanya juga mulai nyut-nyutan. Teman-temannya memandanginya, namun Boboiboy segera berjalan mendahului mereka dan akhirnya keempat sahabatnya itu mengikutinya.

Yaya dan Ying berjalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sedangkan Gopal dan Fang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka seolah tengah bersiap untuk menangkap Boboiboy bila ia terjatuh. Dan pemuda itu terlalu letih untuk mendebat mereka.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi Boboiboy, ia pun tiba di depan rumahnya. Ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada temannya.

"Kami mau mampir ke kedai Tok Aba dulu. Kau beristirahatlah di rumah, Boboiboy," kata Yaya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menemani Boboiboy di rumah, tapi takut membuat teman-temannya yang lain curiga. Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu telah berjanji pada Boboiboy untuk tidak membiarkan teman-teman mereka yang lain mengetahui keadaannya.

Boboiboy hanya menanggapi ucapan Yaya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa agak baikan, kau bisa menemui kami di kedai Tok Aba, oke?" lanjut Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy kembali mengangguk dan kemudian ia melambai pada temannya. Sambil menyeret langkahnya, Boboiboy pun masuk ke rumahnya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal tengah asyik bersantai di kedai coklat Tok Aba. Saat ini hanya ada Ochobot yang menjaga kedai, karena Tok Aba sedang pergi mengantarkan coklat ke rumah pelanggannya. Keempat anak itu masing-masing memesan segelas es coklat yang dengan cekatan disiapkan oleh Ochobot. Setelah itu robot bola kuning itu terlihat sibuk menyapu sekitar kedai dan membiarkan Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal menikmati minuman mereka.

Yaya menyeruput es coklatnya sambil pikirannya menerawang jauh. Ia mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy yang sedang sakit dan sendirian di rumah. Gadis berkerudung itu berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah Boboiboy dan memeriksa keadaan temannya itu.

"Hei, Yaya. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

Yaya tersedak minumannya. "Sesuatu apa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Entahlah. Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini kondisi Boboiboy agak aneh. Aku mulai merasa cemas melihat keadaannya. Dan juga … aku terus-terusan merasakan firasat buruk tentang Boboiboy," ujar Ying sambil merenung.

"Kau juga merasakan firasat buruk? Aku juga sama. Entah kenapa aku jadi takut dan khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Boboiboy," sambung Gopal.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Seolah-olah Boboiboy akan pergi jauh…" kata-kata Fang menggantung dan menyelimuti mereka dengan atmosfer suram.

"Tidak!" kata Yaya keras. "Boboiboy tidak akan pergi kemana pun! Ia akan tetap bersama kita!" lanjutnya lagi dan gadis itu menatap ketiga temannya seolah menantang mereka untuk membantahnya.

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi firasatku…" ucapan Ying terpotong oleh seruan marah Yaya.

"Berhentilah memikirkan tentang firasat buruk itu! Boboiboy akan baik-baik saja! Aku tau itu." Yaya menatap ketiga temannya dengan marah. Sebenarnya ia juga sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Boboiboy _memang akan baik-baik saja_. Walaupun ia tau kebenaran pahit yang disembunyikan Boboiboy dari teman-teamnnya yang lain.

Ying, Fang, dan Gopal saling berpandangan dan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa lama. Yaya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menyeruput kembali es coklatnya.

"Hei, Yaya. Apa kau menyukai Boboiboy?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

Yaya menyemburkan es coklat yang sedang diminumnya. "Ap-apa?" tanyanya gugup sambil mengelap tumpahan es coklatnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukai Boboiboy?" Ying mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Boboiboy," jawab Yaya cepat. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kenapa mukamu jadi merah gitu?" Gopal ikut-ikutan menggoda Yaya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" Yaya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Tapi kemarin di pantai, aku dan Fang melihatmu langsung memeluk Boboiboy saat ia sadar setelah kejadian tenggelam itu," kata Ying lagi.

"It-itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy! Sebagai teman! Dia kan temanku, dan dia teman kalian juga kan?" bela Yaya.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku dan Ying tidak langsung menghambur memeluk Boboiboy saat ia sadar." Fang pun mulai ikut-ikutan memojokkan Yaya.

"Emm, itu…" Yaya mulai kehabisan akal untuk mengelak. Untunglah ia diselamatkan oleh kemunculan Ochobot.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Keliatannya seru," tanya Ochobot penasaran.

"Itu lho, Ochobot. Kami sedang membicarakan…"

"Kami sedang tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok." Yaya segera memotong ucapan Ying.

"Oh ya? Tapi keliatannya tadi kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu," kata Ochobot bingung.

"Oh, itu, kami sedang —kami sedang membicarakan cuaca! Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali ya!" ucap Yaya asal sambil menunjuk langit biru di atas. Namun setelah Yaya mengatakan itu, cuaca tiba-tiba langsung berubah mendung. Awan kelabu berarak pelan bergulung-gulung menutupi matahari. Yaya ternganga tak percaya. Sementara teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, cuacanya _cerah_ sekali, Yaya," sindir Fang.

"Diam kau," kata Yaya galak.

Teman-temannya kembali tertawa geli.

"Waah, kalian semua sedang apa disini?" Tok Aba tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Kami sedang bersantai, tok," jawab Ying.

"Dimana Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba heran saat menyadari cucunya tidak ada disitu.

"Boboiboy sedang beristirahat di rumah tok. Sepertinya dia tidak enak badan," kata Gopal.

"Boboiboy sakit lagi? Ia semakin membuat atok khawatir saja. Apalagi Boboiboy juga selalu menolak saat atok mengajaknya ke dokter," kata Tok Aba cemas.

Keempat sahabat Boboiboy hanya diam karena mereka juga mengkhawatirkan teman mereka itu. Sementara itu, langit semakin menggelap dan tak lama kemudian tetes-tetes hujan mulai jatuh perlahan.

"Oh, tidak. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum hujannya semakin deras," kata Ying. Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap pulang.

"Atok, kami pulang dulu," pamit keempat remaja itu. Tak lupa mereka meninggalkan bayaran di atas meja —kecuali Gopal yang seperti biasa berhutang dulu.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Tok Aba.

Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar. Kemudian di hadapan mereka muncul sebuah robot raksasa setinggi 5 meter yang menjulang di atas mereka. Terdengar suara tawa membahana dari arah robot tersebut.

"Itu suara Adu Du. Sial, apa lagi rencana si alien kepal kotak itu?" kata Ying geram.

Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal segera bersiap-siap menyerang namun tiba-tiba robot itu menyerang mereka lebih dulu dengan menembakkan sebuah peluru raksasa. Keempat anak itu berusaha menghindari serangan robot raksasa itu. Peluru itu pun melesat melewati mereka kemudian meledak saat menghantam tanah dan menghancurkan sebagian kedai Tok Aba. Untunglah Tok Aba dan Ochobot berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

"Beraninya kau Adu Du!" seru Yaya marah.

Gadis itu bersiap melancarkan serangan. Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul sebuah robot ungu yang langsung menembak mereka dengan sebuah pistol yang mengeluarkan cahaya aneh. Yaya merasa matanya memberat saat tubuhnya perlahan terkulai jatuh dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Boboiboy baru saja memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara ledakan. Ia segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke jendela. Hujan sedikit mengaburkan penglihatannya yang memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Namun akhirnya ia melihat asap mengepul dari arah taman di dekat rumahnya. Dan yang membuatnya ngeri, asap itu sepertinya berasal dari kedai atoknya.

Dengan segera Boboiboy berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan berderap menuruni tangga. Sayangnya karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia malah tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh menggelinding menuruni tangga. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan perutnya mual, namun Boboiboy memaksakan dirinya bangun dan berlari ke luar.

Boboiboy tiba di taman dan pemandangan yang disaksikannya membuatnya ngeri. Ia melihat keempat teman-temannya, juga Tok Aba dan Ochobot tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ditambah lagi kedai Tok Aba yang hancur sebagian seolah baru saja diledakkan oleh sesuatu.

Tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar saat tiba-tiba sebuah robot besar mendarat tak jauh darinya. Boboiboy mendongak dan melihat Adu Du sedang duduk di ruang kendali si robot raksasa.

"Halo, Boboiboy. Akhirnya kau muncul juga," kata Adu Du sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tok Aba dan teman-temanku?!" teriak Boboiboy marah.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menidurkan mereka sebentar agar mereka tidak bisa mengganggu pertarungan kita," ucap Adu Du.

"Pertarungan apa?" seru Boboiboy marah.

"Pertarungan satu lawan satu antara kau dan aku, Boboiboy!"

"Pertarungan satu lawan satu?"

"Ya! Kali ini teman-temanmu tidak akan bisa membantumu. Jadi kau harus menghadapiku seorang diri!"

Boboiboy terlihat berpikir keras.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy. Kau tidak mungkin takut menghadapiku sendirian kan?" kata Adu Du meremehkan.

Boboiboy terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya jika ia nekat bertarung melawan Adu Du dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya begitu saja.

"_Jangan lakukan itu. Kau akan mati kalau kau nekat bertarung melawannya_," bisik suara Livey di telinga Boboiboy.

"_Tapi jika aku tidak bertarung melawannya, ia mungkin akan menyakiti Tok Aba dan yang lain!" _balas Boboiboy putus asa.

"_Kau harus memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri! Pergilah! Jangan bertarung dengannya! Teman-temanmu mungkin akan baik-baik saja walaupun kau tidak bertarung melawan Adu Du_."

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka segalanya bagiku. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka_."

"Bagaimana Boboiboy? Apa kau sudah berpikir baik-baik? Apa kau mau menyerah dan lari dari pertarungan ini?" kata Adu Du dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan lari, dasar alien sialan! Aku bukan pecundang! Sini hadapi aku kalau kau berani!" seru Boboiboy. Ia dipenuhi amarah sekarang. Boboiboy bisa merasakan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, yang selama ini terus menghancurkan tubuhnya, kini mengalir di seluruh urat nadinya dan memberinya energi.

Tubuhnya kini tidak lagi merasa lemah dan seluruh indranya kembali segar. Walaupun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak berkurang dan malah semakin menyiksa dirinya. Seolah-olah kekuatan itu menyiapkan dirinya agar kuat untuk menghadapi pertarungan ini dan juga sekaligus ingin menyiksanya sampai mati.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Boboiboy berseru dan ia hampir menjerit kesakitan saat dirinya berpecah menjadi tiga dan jantungnya seolah dirobek dan ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau.

Kini ketiga elemental Boboiboy berdiri berdampingan dengan wajah meringis kesakitan namun juga dipenuhi amarah.

"Oke, ayo kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," ucap Gempa. Taufan dan Halilintar mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali, Boboiboy. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyaksikan kehancuranmu!" gumam Adu Du sambil tertawa jahat.

"Halilintar, Taufan, kalian serang robot itu dari atas. Biar aku serang dia dari bawah sini," kata Gempa yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!" Halilintar mengeluarkan dua pedang halilintar merahnya dan bergerak cepat menyerang robot itu.

Taufan pun segera menyusul dengan menaiki _hoverboard_ nya. Ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali bola taufan dan melemparkannya ke arah robot raksasa itu.

Serangan Halilintar dan Taufan digagalkan oleh kemunculan sebuah perisai yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh robot itu, membuatnya menjadi tak bisa tersentuh.

"Golem tanah!" seru Gempa dan muncullah raksasa tanah andalannya. Ia berusaha menghancurkan perisai robot itu dengan golem tanahnya, tapi perisai itu tak bisa ditembus.

Hujan turun semakin deras, sementara ketiga elemental Boboiboy terus berusaha menyerang robot itu dengan kuasa elemen mereka masing-masing. Namun serangan mereka tidak berhasil melukai robot itu sedikit pun, bahkan sedikit goresan pun tidak berhasil mereka tinggalkan. Ketiganya mulai kehabisan nafas. Mereka kini berdiri bersisian sambil terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Ahaha! Kau menyerah Boboiboy? Kau tak akan bisa melukai robot ini sedikitpun! Perisainya jauh lebih kuat daripada perisai robot tempur mana pun!" seru Adu Du sambil tertawa kejam.

Halilintar menggeram marah dan sekali lagi berusaha menyerang robot itu dengan sabetan pedang halilintarnya. Robot itu menangkis serangan Halilintar dengan tangan raksasanya. Halilintar yang tidak mengantisipasi hal itu, terkena tangkisan tangan robot itu dan terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

"Halilintar!" Gempa dan Taufan berlari menghampiri Halilintar. Elemental Boboiboy yang memakai topi merah hitam itu meringis kesakitan dan mulutnya mulai memuntahkan darah.

"Oh, tidak! Kita benar-benar akan tamat!" seru Taufan panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," kata Gempa putus asa.

"Sial! Seandainya kita bisa menghancurkan perisai robot itu!" ucap Halilintar sambil menghapus darah di mulutnya.

"Kita sudah mencoba menghancurkan perisai itu berkali-kali, tapi tidak mempan," ucap Taufan.

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Kita terus menyerang berkali-kali, tapi Adu Du tidak membalas serangan kita sedikitpun. Ia hanya bertahan dengan perisainya," ujar Gempa.

"Ya, sepertinya ia hanya membiarkan kita terus menyerangnya tanpa berniat membalas serangan kita," timpal Taufan.

"Mungkinkah ia sengaja? Adu Du sengaja membiarkan kita menyerangnya sampai kita kehabisan tenaga. Setelah itu barulah ia akan menghabisi kita," gumam Gempa.

"Dasar alien sialan! Kita harus menghabisi dia sebelum kita sendiri benar-benar tamat," kata Halilintar marah. Ia mencoba bangkit dan langsung terpuruk lagi karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

Gempa memandang Halilintar dengan cemas. Ia sendiri merasa sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan golem tanahnya yang kini telah menghilang.

"Kita tak mungkin sanggup melawannya lagi. Kita sudah tak punya tenaga," ucap Gempa pasrah.

"Hei, kita tidak boleh menyerah sekarang! Kita harus bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan! Ayolah, optimislah sedikit. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini," kata Taufan berusaha menyemangati dua bagian dirinya yang lain. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sendiri menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak memiliki harapan.

"Tapi bagaimana…" kata-kata gempa terputus saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang kewalahan. Butuh bantuan?" ucap sebuah suara.

Ketiga elemental Boboiboy berbalik dan mata mereka terbelalak melihat dua sosok tak asing yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian?!"

**TBC**

**Yap, bersambuung, iyeeei #apaansih #digampar**

**Oke, gimana adegan pertarungannya? Gaje banget banget kan?**

**Tolong diterima dengan lapang dada aja ya, author bener-bener nggak bisa bikin adegan pertarungan u.u**

**Oh, iya ada yang bisa nebak siapa dua sosok yang baru muncul itu?^^**

**Akhirnya fic ini akan segera berakhir**

**Chapter depan mungkin bakal jadi chapter terakhir**

**Jadi, terus dukung fanfic ini sampai akhir ya ;)**

**Sekali lagi, mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halooo~!**

**Aku kembali dengan membawa chapter terakhir!**

**Maaf lama banget updatenya, soalnya pusing setengah mati mikirin ide cerita #digebukin**

**Yap, tebakan kalian di chapter kemarin itu benar sekali!**

**Dua sosok yang muncul itu adalah Boboiboy Api dan Boboiboy Air.**

**Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul? Entahlah, mungkin biar ceritanya bisa lebih rame? #dibakarreaders**

**Oke, jadi chapter terakhir ini udah aku usahain supaya bisa jadi sebagus mungkin, tapi serius, ini abal-abal dan absurd banget**

**Jadi, yang nggak tahan baca cerita absurd mending langsung mundur dan nggak usah baca #dilemparinbatu**

**Ya udah deh, tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi, ini dia chapter terakhirnya.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

**Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi mungkin sedikit mengambil inspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di fandom ini.**

Chapter 8

Mata Gempa membulat tak percaya melihat dua sosok elemental Boboiboy yang baru saja muncul. Itu Air dan Api. Bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" Taufan menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran Gempa.

"Yah, kami nggak mungkin dong mau melewatkan pertarungan seru kayak gini. Iya kan Air?" ujar Api bersemangat. Air hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Tau-tau saja aku sudah muncul disini, bersama dengan Api," kata Air.

Gempa dan Taufan masih ternganga tak percaya dengan kehadiran dua elemental lainnya. Namun Halilintar berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita sudah berlima. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan alien muka hijau itu," kata Halilintar pelan.

"Tapi, walaupun kita berlima, tetap saja kita ini sedang _sekarat_. _Boboiboy _sedang _sekarat_," ucap Gempa.

"Walau kita sedang sekarat, setidaknya kita harus berhasil mengalahkan Adu Du sebelum kita mati," tegas Halilintar.

"Halilintar benar. Ayo kita bertarung! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar si muka kotak itu!" seru Api.

"Ya, kita sebentar lagi akan mati. Dan ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhir kita. Setidaknya kita harus memenangkan satu pertarungan lagi sebelum semuanya berakhir. Demi Tok Aba dan teman-teman kita," kata Air pelan. Ia terlihat tenang saat mengucapkan kata 'mati', seolah itu bukan masalah sama sekali baginya.

"Pertarungan terakhir…" gumam Gempa.

"Benar sekali! Ayo kita hadapi ini dengan gagah berani! Bangkitlah wahai rekanku sekalian!" seru Taufan yang disambut dengan seruan semangat dari Api.

"Ayo hajar si alien jelek bermuka hijau!" seru Api.

Gempa tersenyum. Ya, ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. _Mereka_ tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

"Ya, kalian benar. Mari kita akhiri ini. Kau bisa bangun Halilintar?" tanya Gempa sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmp, jangan remehkan aku." Halilintar bangkit dengan susah payah.

Kelima elemental Boboiboy berdiri berdampingan menghadap robot besar milik Adu Du itu. Terdengar suara tawa membahana dari arah dalam robot.

"Hoo, sudah selesai berbincang? Kalian beruntung sekali aku sedang baik hati dan tidak langsung memusnahkan kalian saat kalian sedang berdiskusi mengenai akhir kalian sendiri." Adu Du tertawa kejam.

"Jangan banyak omong alien jelek! Sekarang kami sudah berlima. Bersiaplah menghadapi kekalahanmu!" kata Taufan lantang.

"Kalian pikir mentang-mentang berlima, kalian akan bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan harap! Nah, serang dan kalahkanlah aku kalau kalian bisa!" seru Adu Du.

Kelima Boboiboy saling berpandangan dan kemudian seolah tengah menyetujui sesuatu, mereka saling mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Kalian siap?" tanya Gempa. Keempat bagian dirinya yang lain mengangguk. "Kau duluan, Air," kata Gempa lagi. Air mengangguk.

Air memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Hujan di sekeliling mereka kini mulai berpusar mengelilingi tubuh Air. Klon Boboiboy yang bisa menguasai elemen air itu mengarahkan pusaran air hujan itu ke arah robot milik Adu Du. Segera saja kini tubuh robot itu mulai tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup pusaran air hujan.

"Hah, Cuma segini saja?" kata Adu Du meremehkan. Ia bersiap menerbangkan robotnya agar menjauh dari pusaran air itu.

"Tanah pencengkram!" seru Gempa. Segera saja sebuah tangan raksasa dari tanah muncul dan mencengkram kaki robot itu dengan kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Taufan giliranmu," kata Halilintar.

Taufan segera menciptakan sebuah bola taufan raksasa di tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Taufan mengarahkan bola taufan itu agar bergabung dengan pusaran air hujan yang dibuat Air. Gabungan dari bola taufan dan pusaran air hujan itu kini mengelilingi tubuh robot milik Adu Du. Perisai yang menyelubungi robot itu mulai terlihat sedikit retak dan Adu Du mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Hujan Halilintar!" Kini giliran Halilintar yang mengeluarkan kekuatan elemennya. Tak lama, langit mendung yang kelabu mulai terlihat memerah dan satu persatu petir-petir yang berwarna semerah darah turun dan mengarah ke robot Adu Du, bergabung dengan pusaran taufan dan air. Kini pusaran itu terlihat semakin membesar dan terlihat berkilat-kilat akibat listrik yang dihasilkan oleh petir merah milik Halilintar.

Api mendapat giliran terakhir. Ia menciptakan sebuah tali raksasa yang terbuat dari api yang menyala-nyala. Api kemudian melemparkan tali itu ke arah robot raksasa Adu Du dan memerintahkan talinya agar membelit tubuh robot itu. Segera saja kini robot itu terbelit oleh tali api raksasa yang entah bagaimana tidak padam walaupun dikelilingi oleh pusaran air. Api itu malah semakin membesar dan mulai membakar perisai yang melindungi tubuh robot itu.

Pusaran milik Taufan dan Air yang mengalirkan listrik dari Halilintar itu terus menyetrum perisai robot itu, dibantu dengan belitan tali milik Api dan juga tanah pencengkram Gempa yang mencegah robot itu kabur. Sedikit demi sedikit retakan yang mereka ciptakan semakin membesar saat ia mulai tidak kuat menghadapi serangan kombo milik kelima elemental Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan besar terjadi saat perisai itu akhirnya hancur berkat usaha gabungan dari kelima Boboiboy. Mereka berlima terhempas ke belakang karena angin yang tercipta dari ledakan itu. Debu dan kabut mengaburkan penglihatan mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada robot itu.

"Apa kita berhasil mengalahkannya?" tanya Api penuh harap.

Saat itu terdengar suara keras dan tiba-tiba saja robot itu sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak," kata Taufan sambil mendesah.

"Tidak, kita berhasil! Lihatlah! Robot itu kini tidak lagi memiliki perisai yang menyelubungi tubuhnya," ujar Gempa sambil memandangi robot raksasa di hadapannya. Yang lain mengikuti arah pandangannya dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Gempa.

"Ya, Gempa benar. Sekarang kita bisa menyerang robot itu tanpa perlu khawatir lagi dengan perisainya," ucap Air.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyerang. Aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga," keluh Taufan. Keempat elemental lainnya pun diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Taufan. Mereka sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa lagi menyerang robot itu.

Kelima Boboiboy itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib mereka sehingga tidak menyadari sebuah pedang laser merah yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Hanya Gempa yang berhasil menyadarinya di detik-detik terakhir.

"Tanah pelindung!"seru Gempa. Ia meninju tanah dengan kepalan tangannya namun tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Tanah pelindung yang selalu menjadi andalannya untuk melindungi diri kini tidak bisa ia munculkan lagi.

Tanpa dapat dielakkan lagi, pedang laser itu menghantam kelima elemental Boboiboy dan melemparkan mereka beberapa meter ke belakang. Tubuh kelimanya terseret sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan keras. Tubuh Halilintar dan Gempa menghantam sebuah pohon dengan sangat keras hingga beberapa rantingnya patah dan berjatuhan di atas mereka. Sedangkan Air, Api, dan Taufan jatuh menghantam kedai Tok Aba yang bentuknya kini semakin tidak karuan.

Mereka berlima mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tubuh kelimanya kembali bersatu menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa. Boboiboy berusaha bangkit, namun sekali lagi ia dihantam oleh sapuan pedang laser Adu Du. Hantaman itu telak mengenai dadanya dan mengakibatkan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

Boboiboy ingin menjerit kesakitan namun ia bahkan tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga lagi untuk itu. Ia hanya terkapar tak berdaya dan membiarkan hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya yang babak belur.

Boboiboy merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang dan ia berhasil memaksa sebelah matanya untuk terbuka dan melihat sebuah tangan raksasa tengah mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di ambang maut, Boboiboy? Bagaimana rasanya bertempur seorang diri tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menolongmu?" kata Adu Du sambil tersenyum keji.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku setelah bertahun-tahun dikalahkan olehmu. Kini aku akan menyaksikan akhir dari superhero Boboiboy!" Adu Du mengeluarkan sebuah pistol besar yang langsung diarahkannya kepada Boboiboy.

"Bersiaplah menjemput kematianmu!" Boboiboy memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Adu Du tidak akan menyakiti Tok Aba dan teman-temannya setelah ia mati nanti.

"Jari bayang!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Boboiboy. Cengkraman tangan robot itu di tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlepas dan Boboiboy merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan yang kecil namun kuat.

"Bertahanlah, Boboiboy," bisik sebuah suara. Itu suara Yaya. Boboiboy berhasil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelannya.

.

.

.

Ying membuka matanya yang terasa seberat timah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan hampir saja terjatuh lagi karena kepalanya terus berputar-putar. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu memandangi keadaan di sekelilingnya yang kacau balau dengan campuran perasaan bingung dan panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Ying.

"Ukh…" Ying berpaling dan melihat sahabatnya, Yaya, tengah berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yaya!" gadis berkuncir dua itu segera berlari menghampiri Yaya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ying khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Yaya. Ying memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat Gopal dan Fang masih tak sadarkan diri, juga Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Hei, Fang, bangun!" Ying mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Fang yang terbaring tak jauh darinya. Fang mengerang pelan namun matanya masih terpejam. Sementara itu, Yaya berusaha menyadarkan Gopal.

"Gopal! Gopal, ayo sadarlah!" kata Yaya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gopal.

"Makanan…" Gopal mengigau dengan mata setengah terpejam. Yaya mendecak kesal dan mengguncang Gopal lebih keras.

"Hei, Gopal! Cepat bangun, kalau tidak…" Sebuah ledakan keras di dekat mereka hampir saja membuat Yaya terkena serangan jantung. Gopal tiba-tiba bangkit dan kepalanya langsung terantuk dengan kepala Yaya yang masih berlutut di atasnya.

"Aduuh…" Keduanya mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Tok Aba yang entah kapan sudah sadar dan berdiri tegak sambil memegang Ochobot yang ketakutan.

Fang yang juga sudah sadar segera bangkit berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ying. Mereka memicingkan mata berusaha melihat di balik kabut dan debu yang kini memenuhi udara dan menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Saat kabut mulai menipis, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat lima sosok yang berdiri memunggungi mereka. Kelima sosok itu memakai jaket yang berlainan warna dan juga topi yang dikenakan di kepala mereka dengan berbagai posisi berbeda.

"Boboiboy?" ucap Ying pelan.

Sebelum mereka sempat melakukan sesuatu, sebuah pedang merah telah dihantamkan ke arah kelima Boboiboy itu dan tiga diantaranya terseret jatuh ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Keempat sahabat Boboiboy, juga Tok Aba dan Ochobot bergegas menghampiri ketiga Boboiboy itu, namun mereka telah menghilang.

Yaya menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik dan melihat Boboiboy yang asli tengah digenggam kuat oleh sang robot raksasa.

"Tidak!" Ying dan Yaya berseru secara bersamaan dan berlari menghampiri Boboiboy. Sebuah robot ungu menghadang jalan mereka.

"Eits, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merusak rencana Incik Bos," kata Probe.

"Minggir!" Sebelum Probe sempat menyadari apa yang akan menimpanya, ia sudah melayang tinggi ke angkasa akibat pukulan super dari Yaya dan juga tendangan dari Ying.

"Fang! Cobalah untuk menahan robot itu dengan jari bayangmu!" kata Ying. Fang segera mengangguk dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jari bayangnya.

"Gopal, lindungi Tok Aba dan Ochobot!" kata Ying lagi. Gopal pun mengangguk dan berlari menghampiri Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Jari bayang!" Fang berseru dan jari-jari raksasa berwarna hitam segera mencuat keluar dari tanah. Tangan-tangan itu mencengkram robot raksasa milik Adu Du dan membuat robot itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Boboiboy.

Yaya berhasil menangkap Boboiboy sebelum tubuh yang sudah lemah tak berdaya itu menghantam tanah.

"Bertahanlah, Boboiboy," bisik Yaya. Gadis itu membawa Boboiboy ke tempat Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

Setelah itu Yaya kembali bersama Gopal untuk membantu Fang dan Ying yang sedang terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan robot Adu Du.

"Ular bayang!" seru Fang. Sesuatu yang seperti tali-tali hitam panjang yang menggeliat muncul dari bayangan yang dibentuk Fang dan segera melata menuju robot itu. Ada banyak sekali ular bayang yang diciptakan Fang dan semuanya kini mulai melilit tubuh robot milik Adu Du dan menyebabkan alien berkepala kotak itu sedikit panik.

"Sial! Laser pemusnah!" Adu Du mengarahkan pistol lasernya kepada Fang. Namun dengan cekatan Ying memperlambat waktu dan menyelamatkan Fang dari tembakan pistol itu.

"Gopal! Cepat ubah benda-benda di sekitar sini jadi batu-batu besar!" kata Yaya pada Gopal.

"Benda apa yang harus kuubah?" balas Gopal sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"Apa saja!"seru Yaya lagi. Gopal melihat ranting-ranting yang jatuh dari pohon di dekatnya dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan ranting-ranting itu.

"Kuasa tukaran molekul!" seru Gopal. Ranting-ranting itu segera berubah menjadi batu-batu besar yang saling bertindih-tindihan.

"Bagus. Sekarang giliranku," ucap Yaya.

Yaya memukulkan tangannya ke tanah dan memerintahkan gravitasi yang bisa ia rasakan di bawah tangannya berkumpul di sekitar kaki robot itu. Dengan bertambahnya gravitasi di kakinya, kini robot yang sudah terbelit oleh ular-ular bayang milik Fang itu, jatuh terpuruk tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

Setelah itu Yaya membiarkan batu-batu besar hasil dari kekuatan manipulasi molekul Gopal melayang ke atas dan kemudian menjatuhkannya persis di atas tubuh robot yang sudah tak bisa bergerak itu.

Adu Du menjerit nyaring dari bagian dalam robot saat batu-batu besar itu berjatuhan dan menjepitnya di dalam.

"Sial! Probe! Dimana kau! Cepat tolong aku!"Adu Du berseru memanggil-manggil Probe. Namun sayangnya robot ungu malang itu masih menghilang entah kemana karena serangan dari Yaya dan Ying tadi.

"Ini semua gara-gara penipu Ba Go Go itu! Katanya pistol tidur itu bisa membuat mereka tidur sampai 24 jam. Tapi kenapa baru sebentar udah bangun! Ba Go Go sialan!" maki Adu Du. Ia berusaha menghubungi komputernya untuk meminta bantuan sementara keempat superhero itu terus menyerang robotnya.

Gopal sedang berusaha mengubah bagian-bagian tubuh robot itu menjadi makanan. Sementara Ying dan Yaya menghantam tubuh robot itu habis-habisan hingga penyok. Dan Fang menggunakan harimau bayangnya untuk mencakar-cakar pintu ruang pengendali robot dan memaksa Adu Du keluar.

Adu Du semakin panik melihat keadaan robotnya yang terus diserang dari berbagai arah. Robotnya ini hanya mampu menahan serangan dengan mengandalkan perisai yang melindungi saja. Perisai itu sudah dibuat agar mampu bertahan dari serangan apapun, karena itu Adu Du tidak mengira perisainya itu akan bisa dihancurkan oleh serangan kombo dari kelima elemen Boboiboy. Dan sekarang, tanpa perisai itu, robot ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan akan hancur dengan segera bila terus diserang seperti ini.

"Komputer dimana kau? Cepat bawa kapal angkasaku kemari dan selamatkan aku!" perintah Adu Du pada Komputer.

"Sabar, bos. Aku sedang berusaha mengaktifkan pesawat angkasanya Incik Bos. Mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu," kata Komputer dari seberang sana.

"Cepatlah! Kalau tidak aku akan habis dipukuli oleh anak-anak itu!" Saat itu, pintu ruang kendali meledak hancur dan Adu Du berteriak kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja sang pengendali bayang telah muncul di hadapannya dan menariknya keluar. Adu Du hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu kami, hei kepala kotak!" bentak Ying.

Adu Du yang sudah pasrah hanya memutar bola matanya. Sudah jelas, kan? Ia selalu menyerang kelima bocah superhero itu agar bisa mengambil kembali bola kuasanya dan juga untuk menguasai semua cokelat di bumi. Alien berkepala kotak itu memandang langit dan bersorak gembira dalam hati saat melihat kapal angkasanya telah muncul di atas mereka.

"Hah, kenapa kau tanya? Karena aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum melihat kalian semua hancur dan musnah! Tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku telah berhasil menyingkirkan salah satu dari kalian!" seru Adu Du. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar muncul menyelubungi tubuh Adu Du dan dalam sekejap mata alien itu telah menghilang dari hadapan keempat remaja itu.

"Apa?! Kemana dia pergi?" seru Gopal.

"Dia melarikan diri!" Fang menatap ke atas dan melihat kapal angkasa Adu Du bergerak menjauhi mereka. Pemuda berkacamata dengan gagang nila itu berniat mengejar, namun dicegah oleh Yaya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja ia pergi," kata Yaya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan salah satu dari kita?" tanya Ying sambil berusaha mencerna maksud Adu Du.

Yaya terkesiap. "Boboiboy!" serunya. Ketiga temannya yang lain juga terkejut seolah baru ingat tentang teman mereka yang satu lagi itu.

Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Tok Aba yang sedang berusaha membersihkan luka di tubuh Boboiboy.

Jantung keempat superhero itu mencelos melihat kondisi sahabat mereka. Ada sebuah luka sayatan besar di dada Boboiboy yang terus mengalirkan darah segar dan membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Keadaan anggota tubuhnya yang lain pun tak kalah mengenaskan. Ada banyak lebam di sekujur tangan dan kakinya. Mulut dan hidungnya juga mengalirkan darah yang kini mulai mengering.

Mereka berempat berlutut di samping Boboiboy. Ying dan Yaya langsung menangis melihat keadaan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy…" bisik Ying pelan.

"Atok sudah menyuruh Ochobot menghubungi ambulan. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan tiba dan kita bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tenang saja. Boboiboy pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Tok Aba berusaha menenangkan mereka, namun suara laki-laki tua itu bergetar. Seolah ia sendiri pun tidak yakin apakah cucunya masih bisa selamat.

Yaya meletakkan kepala Boboiboy di pangkuannya. Gadis itu menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Boboiboy… Kau bisa mendengarku? Kumohon bukalah matamu. Kumohon bertahanlah…" Yaya menangis terisak-isak dan memeluk Boboiboy erat.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisik Yaya pilu.

.

.

.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di samping Livey, sang malaikat kematian. Ia memandangi tangannya yang terlihat kabur seolah tebuat dari asap. Seluruh tubuhnya kini seolah terbuat dari asap putih tipis.

"Apa yang…"

"Sudah waktunya. Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Livey dingin.

"Sudah waktunya? Tapi—tapi aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal!" seru Boboiboy tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat teman-temannya dan Tok Aba sedang berlutut di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring tak bergerak.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Ayolah," Livey menyeret roh Boboiboy menjauh.

"Tungu, tunggu! Kumohon, kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa pun!" pinta Boboiboy. Livey berdecak kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku dari jubahnya dan memandanginya sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu. Tapi jangan lama-lama!" kata Livey akhirnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan Boboiboy dan pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan hingga ia harus memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Saat Boboiboy membuka matanya kembali, yang bisa ia lihat adalah sebuah hijab berwarna pink. Ternyata Yaya sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Boboiboy berusaha menggerakkan tangannya namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan lagi. Ia kemudian mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain namun tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Boboiboy bahkan tak bisa lgi merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang masih terus mengguyur tubuhnya.

_Ternyata memang sudah berakhir_, pikir Boboiboy putus asa. _Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

"Yaya…" ucap Boboiboy pelan. Ia bersyukur sekali suaranya masih bisa keluar.

"Boboiboy! Syukurlah, syukurlah…" Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dari Boboiboy dan terus menangis terisak-isak.

"Boboiboy, bertahanlah, nak. Sebentar lagi ambulan akan tiba. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Cucu atok pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Tok Aba sambil mengusap kepala cucunya itu.

Bulir bening mengalir turun dari mata Boboiboy, menyatu dengan tetesan hujan yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau kesakitan?" ucap Ying dengan suara tercekat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Boboiboy seperti ini.

Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis agar ia bisa lebih mudah mengucapka salam perpisahan pada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal…" kata Boboiboy pelan.

"Tidak!" Gopal berseru lantang sekali sehingga membuat mereka semua terkejut. "Jangan berani-berani mengucapkan hal itu Boboiboy! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun! Kau akan baik-baik saja!" kata Gopal dan pemuda berbadan besar itu mulai ikut menangis.

"Gopal… aku menyayangimu, sobat. Lebih dari apa pun. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Dan kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih atas waktu-waktu berharga yang kau bagi bersamaku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya walaupun aku sudah mati nanti." Boboiboy berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat mereka semua semakin sedih.

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Berhentilah bicara, kalau tidak keadaanmu akan…" Perkataan Ying terpotong saat Yaya menyikutnya dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Ying, terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat yang sangat pengertian. Kau selalu menolongku disaat aku membutuhkan bantuan, terutama dalam hal belajar. Aku belajar lebih banyak hal darimu daripada dari guru-guru di sekolah kita. Terima kasih Ying." Ying tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan membiarkan dirinya menangis terisak-isak.

"Fang…" Boboiboy kini berpaling kepada Fang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menerima ucapan selamat tinggal!" kata Fang keras.

"Fang… kau menunjukkan padaku bagaimana rasanya memiliki rival yang juga adalah sahabat terbaik bagiku. Setiap hari aku bersemangat melakukan sesuatu agar selalu bisa lebih baik darimu. Kau mengajarkanku cara untuk membuat hidupku lebih bersemangat dan lebih berwarna. Aku selalu merasa bersyukur telah berteman denganmu, Fang." Boboiboy menarik nafas sebentar dan merasakan paru-parunya mulai menolak udara masuk sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Dan sekarang … kau bisa memiliki semua kepopuleran itu untukmu sendiri, karena aku sudah tidak bisa … lagi bersaing dan memperebutkan popularitas itu … darimu," lanjut Boboiboy lagi dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Bodoh! Lebih baik aku kehilangan semua kepopuleranku daripada aku harus kehilangan seorang sahabat sepertimu!" Fang akhirnya membiarkan air matanya lolos dan kini ia menangis frustasi sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-eat.

Boboiboy menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Kini ia menatap mata Yaya yang persis berada di atasnya.

"Yaya… kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya aku karena telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang sepertimu. Kau selalu membuat keadaan di sekelilingmu ceria dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan juga sifat ceriamu. Kau selalu ada untukku disaat aku membutuhkanmu, dan kau selalu setia menemaniku di saat aku sedang kesepian. Aku berharap bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku." Yaya menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan meletakkannya di pipinya yang telah dibanjiri air mata.

"Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tapi sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak cukup. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyukai senyummu. Karena itu, mulai sekarang tersenyumlah setiap hari. Karena menurutku senyummu selalu jadi yang terindah," kata Boboiboy pelan.

Suara sirene ambulan meraung-raung dari kejauhan dan perlahan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun Boboiboy tau itu tak ada gunanya. Ia sudah _mati_. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuknya.

"Atok akan pergi memanggil ambulannya." Tok Aba segera bangkit dan bersiap berjalan pergi namun Boboiboy mencegah atoknya itu.

"Jangan, Tok. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Tetaplah disini bersama Boboiboy," pinta Boboiboy. Tok Aba tertegun dan akhirnya ia kembali berlutut di sisi cucunya itu.

"Atok… maafkan Boboiboy karena selalu meyusahkan atok. Maaf karena Boboiboy … tidak akan bisa membantu dan menjaga atok lagi. Atok harus selalu menjaga kesehatan dan jangan sampai sakit. Atok akan selalu … jadi atok yang terbaik untuk Boboiboy." Tok Aba mengusap pelan kepala cucunya. "Dan tolong sampaikan pada ayah dan ibu bahwa Boboiboy sangat menyayangi mereka," pinta Boboiboy. Tok Aba hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ochobot, terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku kekuatan super ini. Aku jadi bisa berguna bagi banyak orang dan aku bisa bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dan juga mengalami banyak hal yang bisa kujadikan pelajaran. Ochobot, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tok Aba sendiri. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaga tok Aba, oke?"

"Oke," ucap Ochobot dengan suara tercekat.

Boboiboy terbatuk dan tubuhnya mendadak kejang-kejang. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Matanya mulai menggelap dan ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas seruan panik dari teman-temannya maupun Tok Aba.

Seluruh ingatan yang ia miliki selama hidupnya berkelebat di benaknya seperti sebuah film pendek. Berbagai kenangan indah yang ia miliki, juga saat-saat sedih yang ia alami, semuanya berputar di kepalanya. Boboiboy tersenyum. Walaupun hidupnya cukup singkat, tapi ia telah mengalami banyak hal yang luar biasa. Dan ia akan selalu merasa bersyukur tentang hal itu.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan ia bisa melihat Livey berdiri di hadapannya dan menunggunya.

"Sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi…" bisik Boboiboy pelan.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Tetaplah bersama kami, Boboiboy!" kata Ying histeris.

"Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk kuhabiskan bersama kalian," kata Boboiboy. Suaranya kini terdengar semakin lirih.

Boboiboy memandang langit kelabu di atasnya yang telihat semakin samar karena pandangannya terus mengabur.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari bintang-bintang, aku pergi… lebih… dulu…" Suara Boboiboy menghilang bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Senyum terakhirnya masih tersisa di wajah pucat yang kini sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Ying dan Yaya menjerit histeris. Mereka berusaha membangunkan Boboiboy, namun pemuda itu sudah berada di luar jangkauan mereka. Mereka tak akan bisa lagi meraihnya. Ia telah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa mereka ikuti.

"Tidak… Boboiboy, tidak… Jangan pergi… Kumohon jangan pergi…" Yaya meletakkan kepalanya di dada Boboiboy dan terus menangis terisak-isak. Sementara Ying memeluk Yaya erat dan ikut menangis bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Argh!" Fang berteriak frustasi dan ia meninju tanah berkali-kali. Tak puas dengan hanya itu, pemuda berambut ungu itu bangkit dan mulai menendang dan juga memukul benda apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Gopal menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Pikirannya terus memaksanya untuk berpikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi dan tak lama lagi ia akan bangun dan mendapati sahabatnya itu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

Tok Aba hanya mendesah sedih sambil memeluk Ochobot yang sedang menangisi kepergian Boboiboy tanpa air mata. Ia sudah cukup tua dan sudah banyak menyaksikan kematian. Mulai dari kematian teman-teman dan rekan-rekannya, juga kematian istri tercintanya. Namun lelaki tua itu tidak menyangka ia harus menyaksikan kematian cucunya sendiri. Cucunya yang masih sangat muda dan bahkan belum menginjak usia dewasa. Tanpa dapat ditahan lagi, air mata kini ikut mengalir keluar dari mata tuanya yang semakin meredup oleh usia senja. Ia kini harus merelakan cucu kesayangannya itu untuk pergi ke tempat istrinya berada.

Hujan terus turun semakin deras seolah-olah langit pun ikut merasakan kesedihan akibat kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dikasihi dan dicintai. Seorang sahabat di kala suka maupun duka. Dan juga seorang pahlawan yang selalu mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menolong orang lain.

.

.

.

Boboiboy memandangi dari kejauhan teman-temannya dan juga Tok Aba yang terus menangisi kepergiannya. Ia tersenyum sedih karena ia juga akan merasa sangat kehilangan mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Livey. Boboiboy berpaling menatap sosok malaikat kematian itu dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi," ucap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menatap teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, teman-teman. Kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti," ucap Boboiboy.

Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi orang-orang yang disayanginya itu dan berjalan pelan mengikuti Livey menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia tidak akan bisa lagi kembali.

.

.

.

**END**

**Fuuuh, akhirnya selesai fic pertamaku ini. Huraaay~ **

**Gimana endingnya? Terlalu gaje nggak sih?**

**Maaf kalau endingnya sangat mengecewakan**

**Pengennya bisa buat ending yang sedih, tapi kok rasanya feelnya nggak ngena ya?**

**Maafkan diri ini u.u**

**Dan maaf juga untuk yang minta supaya endingnya Boboiboy jangan mati**

**Aku sih udah dari awal niatnya mau bikin Boboiboy nya mati sih, jadi maaf ya #dihajarmasa**

**Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih buat yang udah repot-repot mau membaca, mendukung, me-review, meng-fav, maupun meng-follow fic ini.**

**Maaf reviewnya nggak sempat dibalas satu-satu.**

**Terima kasih atas kesediaannya mampir #bungkukdalam2**

**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi di kesempatan berikutnya ^^**


End file.
